Fionna's Deadly Adventure
by CrazyChibiWriter
Summary: Fionna has found herself lost in what appears to be the Candy Kingdom is stuck with a task with Marshall and Finn in order to save the Candy Kingdom and the victims trapped with them. (definitely not a ONESHOT, :P) More characters to come along the storyline.
1. Fionna and Marshall

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Writers! I have written my first adventure time crossover! I hope you guys enjoy it, don't forget to review and tell me what your thought about it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I know how it's going to end.**

**Enjoy the story! :) **

* * *

On a sunny day in the Land of Aaa, Fionna and Cake were defeating deadly monsters near the candy kingdom. "CAKE, ATTACK!" shouted Fionna, as Cake sprung on the monsters while Fionna strikes her sword at the monsters facing her. "Fionna, look!" Cake yelled, with danger in her eyes. Fionna turned towards the monster behind her and blocked the fierce attack of his large, sharp claws with her shining sword. With quick reflexes, the monster attempted a hard punch to her face, she blocked and jumped on his head and swiped a clean-cut of the monster's head off. The monster collapsed as Fionna jumped off and walked towards Cake.

"Those monsters look strange, like they came from the Nightosphere!" Cake said, kicking the dead monster's eye with slight confusion of its half-opened red eyes.

"You're right, we'll ask Marshall about it once we visit Gumball, I heard there has been trouble near the Candy Kingdom." Fionna replied, scratching her head at the sight of the Gumball being in danger.

Then a flew a monster with large wings overhead it swooped down towards Fionna's direction while Cake was turned towards the monster. The monster's hand was gliding down Fionna's grip on the sword, she looked up briefly and looked at the monster's black-like eyes. It lowered its touch to her sword and snatched it from her grasp and fled quickly towards the Candy Kingdom in split seconds.

"Hurry, Cake! We gotta catch up to him, or whatever that thing was!" Fionna demanded. She flung herself on Cake's back, and ran full-speed for the monster with Fionna's sword.

The view of the monster heading towards the Candy Kingdom was much greater, Fionna had a grip on her hat as Cake stopped in her tracks, a few yards away was the monster who resembled someone familiar. "Stay back, Cake. I can handle this." Fionna instructed. "Be careful." she whispered. Fionna walked closer to the monster, knowing her only thing closer to a weapon was her backpack. She clutched it in her hands ready to hit the monster who had her sword.

"I'm warning you, monster! You better give me back my sword!" Fionna challenged it daringly. The monster escaped a small chuckle, still not facing Fionna.

The figure's hands were noticed as it dropped Fionna's sword that was now on the cold grass.

"Huh?" Fionna gasped. The monster deformed into a laughing vampire. _ Marshall Lee. _she thought harshly. She stood there flustered as Marshall stood there laughing at her continuously. "Marshall Lee!" she finally got to say. "Oh, Fionna. 'you better give me back my sword!' Classic. I should've seen it coming, from a little adventurer." teasing her freely.

Cake ran over. "Marshall Lee! Fionna is done playing with you. Fionna is the strongest fighter throughout the Land of Aaa, your fangs don't stand a chance!" she spoke. Fionna looked at her surprised but said "Thanks, Cake."

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at her remark, "Oh, yeah? I guess I'll just fight Fionna now and test her out!" Marshall looked at her, Fionna glared at him.

_What does this guy think he is? I am not some object to play with! I'll show him. _

_No, Fionna. You're on a mission, remember? _Marshall ran towards her, about to punch her arm. She dodged his attack and punched him.

Cake couldn't help but laugh at him, as he fell on his back. "Forget it Marshall, I'm not going to fight you. I have better things to do." Fionna said, and walked towards the door, to find one of Gumball's guards. Cake followed and knocked on the door, while Fionna picked up her sword.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marshall asked, already in front of her. "I'm going to Gumball to ask what the lump is going around here...have you seen the weird monsters lurking around here?" Fionna questioned.

Marshall looked at her, worried. "Trust me, you don't want to go in there." He held her shoulder. She brushed it off. "Why not?" she asked, feeling suspicious.

There was a cold breeze in the air. The clouds seemed darker than usually. _Something is going to happen, isn't it?_

"I... just...it's dangerous. This isn't just another day in the Nightosphere, Fionna. I know how you feel. But I don't know if you can withstand what's going to happen once you come in here." he said, with a serious face. His hand felt colder as he let go of my shoulder.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Cake asked. "We can't just leave Gumball and the people in there!" Fionna exclaimed. "Fionna, you're going to have to trust me on this one." Marshall said once again. "NO, SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAVE THEM, I'm going to do it with or without you!" Fionna yelled.

Marshall Lee let out a long sigh. "Don't do it, Fionna." he growled. "I don't care what you think." she said, she kicked down the door and inside stood what looked like an empty room for a dining party. Marshall Lee stood outside the door, not even looking at them, but his fists were tightened.

Cake and Fionna searched around the place. No one in sight. _Where is everyone? _

Cake looked in a window that lead to another room, she heard some voices. Cake saw a dog stretching his way around the room while a boy was over there as well. _Is that...? _

_"_Jake, did you find anyone yet?" said Finn. "Nope, but this place is a wreck!" Jake said, as he saw all the glass on the floor, and candy bits on the floor. Cake ran towards Fionna. "What Cake? Did you find something?" she asked.

"You won't believe it." Cake told her. They both ran towards the window, and spotted them. "Who are they?" Fionna asked. "I don't know. I never seen them before." Cake said. "Do you think...they are kinda like us?" Fionna asked. They both looked at each other as they knew they both had the same answer. A hand both touched there backs, and they both fell from the window and landed on the ground.

The two look-alikes turned and saw Fionna and Cake. "OH MY GLOB, it's those girls from earlier!" Jake said. Finn looked at them...he turned his head towards Fionna. "You're human...you're like me." Finn whispered. "What?" Fionna asked, helping Cake get up.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, changing the subject. "I'm Fionna, and this is Cake...do you guys know what happened here?"

"We're just as clueless as you. I'm Jake and this is Finn."

Finn stared at Fionna suspiciously. "Are you...where did you come from?" Finn asked. "This is the Land of Aaa...how come I never seen _you _before." Fionna asked, suspicious as well.

"No, this is the Land of Ooo...what are you talking about?" Finn said. "Umm, you mean you guys are from different worlds?!" Cake asked.

"No, we are from this world! Aren't you in our world too?" Finn asked.

"You mean are we from _our_ world?" Cake said.

"ARGGH...my brain hurts!" Fionna said. "Let's forget the logical reason and find what we came here for...the people!" Jake explained.

"That's right!" Fionna and Finn said. They both looked at each other accusingly. _Having this guy around is just too weird. _

"Well, whatever. Jake, I'll keep searching. Go find BMO." Finn instructed.

"Wait, You mean there's a BMO on your planet?" Fionna asked.

"Here we go again." Cake and Jake muttered.

* * *

Marshall Lee, was heading back to his place. Not flying but walking.

_Fionna, Fionna, the stupid girl. Fionna, Fionna, she ended the world. The world she once knew, the world she now sees, the world was once then, and now..._

He decided to stop right there. He opened the door of his house, and froze as he saw Marceline eating a sandwich with a side of fries.

"Marceline, why are you always in my house?" he asked, feeling annoyed by her appearance. "The same reason I'm eating your fries, because I want too." Marceline said, sticking her tongue at him.

He took the sandwich from her and snatched the fries. "Not even in my house you'll have my fries!" Marshall Lee said, and he floated himself towards his axe guitar.

He began to strum his guitar quietly. "Why aren't you helping them?" she asked. He took a bite of his fries. "Fionna wouldn't listen to me...because of me, she's in danger."

"WHAT?!" Marceline yelled. "How could you be so stupid?! To let her go?! I don't what your deal is lately but...your acting just like Dad would." Marceline exclaimed.

"I am NOTHING like that man!" Marshall screamed back. Marceline walked away from him, and was heading for the door, she walked out. Marshall threw down the guitar.

She was already yards away. "Where are you going?!" Marshall Lee. "I going to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Marceline told him, then she flew off.

Marshall Lee had no choice but to follow her. He flew back towards the Candy Kingdom.


	2. The New People

This is officially the 2nd chapter! *clap, clap, clap*

There's nothing really left to say but...remember to review! :D

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE POV:**

Marceline and I were able to make it to the Candy Kingdom once again. It's hard to admit, but Marceline was right. I shouldn't have left Fionna and Cake in there alone. Finn and Jake should be in there right?

_"Fionna, you're going to have to trust me on this one." _

_ "NO, SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAVE THEM, I'm going to do it with or without you!"_

If only you knew...

"Hey Bozo, are you going to open the door or not?" Marceline asked, waving her hands in front of me. "Huh?" I said, alarmed.

"Do I have to do everything?" she sighed and opened the door.

Marceline opened the door and took a few steps inside the dark room.

"That scent..." Marceline trailed off. She took a few more steps in. She covered her nose. Marshall came in as well. _"Blood?" _I whispered.

Marceline ran to find a flashlight. She flipped the switch on and ran to the scent. It was a few drops of blood on the floor. "What the glob is this?" she said, she ran her fingers around the blood. It was a bit dry. It wasn't that long since Fionna came.

"Marceline, I'll be right back." I said. In a flash, I left Marceline. "What is his problem?" I heard her say.

* * *

Fionna and Cake continued to walk down the long, dark hall of the Candy Kingdom. "Cake, have you noticed anything weird since we came here?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"I mean, like how come we never seen those guys here before?" Fionna said. "We can still hear you." Finn butted in. Fionna ignored him and continued to talk. "I'm just saying. I don't think we should trust them." she whispered. Cake shrugged and paused when they came to a door.

Fionna and the rest noticed it too. The door was locked. "We need a key? Where could it be? Hmm..." Fionna said.

"We don't need a key. I'll handle this." Finn said, standing in front of them. With ninja-like moves, he kicked the door down. Fionna's eyes widened. "Nice." said Jake. "Thanks, bro."

They all walked further down the hall. "What, another one?" Fionna gaped. "Kick the door, Jake." Finn commanded.

In a matter of seconds the door was crumpled to pieces without the help of a key. "This must be the way" Finn said, determined.

Fionna walked further down. "IT'S ANOTHER DOOR." she said. "Oh Glob..." Cake said. "We must be in a maze or something" Jake said.

"We'll get outta here. There's gotta be a clue." Finn said. He reached his on the door knob. A hand came out the other side grabbing his wrist. "Wha?!" they all said, looking alarmed. Another hand came and grabbed his leg.

"AAAHHhh! Get this off me!" Finn screamed. Fionna kicked the hands repeatedly. Cake and Jake bitten the strange creature. Feeling tortured, the hands released Finn. Light footsteps were heard. Finn opened the door. "It's getting away!" Cake yelled.

They began to run for the monster down the dark hall. Finn was catching up to the monster. Finn noticed that it had a cloak on and was carrying something. The monster turned its head back and glared at Finn. Finn widened his eyes as the monster held some powder in its hands, it threw the substance at Finn. Finn stopped running and began coughing. "Ah! *cough, cough* what *cough* was that?-Ah..." Finn kept saying.

Cake, Fionna, and Jake ran towards Finn. "Are you okay buddy?" Jake asked, looking concerned. "What's happening to him?" Cake wondered. "The monster's gone." Fionna said. Then Finn began feeling dizzy and his vision was darkening. Then, Finn fainted.

* * *

Hours passed. Finn was still unconscious.

Muffled voices were heard.

_"Hey...do you think that he's dead?"_

_"Shut up, the boy is not dead!"_

_"He's just injected with dark magic. The recovery is crucial."_

_"What does that mean exactly, could he not wake up?" _

_"Maybe..."_

_"A yes or no would be nice. I'm on a mission here."_

_"Fionna, he is not in the right condition to wake up automatically. For now, he's in a coma. I'll take good care of him._

In that minute, Gumball moved him into a room and told the candy nurses to watch him.

"Now what do we do?" Jake asked.

"We have to find that witch who poisoned Finn, he or she probably did this." Fionna stated.

"From what I see, that witch must've been powerful, normally people wake up after 10 minutes. It's been hours." Gumball admitted.

"Well, how do you suggest we find the witch? We'll definitely need help." Cake said.

"I'll help." a voice said.

The three turned around and saw Marceline and Marshall standing in front of them.

"Marshall Lee...you're here." Fionna said, awkwardly. "Look, Fionna...about earlier-"

"Enough chit-chat let's get going." Jake said. Marceline agreed and the three went outside of the hospital room.

"Fionna, Finn will be okay. I promise."

"We should get going." Fionna said, ignoring any further conversations. She left him standing there.

Marshall went into the room Finn was staying in. Gumball was there, recording the data in a journal. "Hey Gumhead, do you think this guy is going to wake up? What exactly happened here?" Marshall asked.

Gumball glared at his name being changed but answered his question. "Maybe a few more hours. But I can't guarantee. What's weird is that this guy has no information here in my list of people in the Candy Kingdom."

"Why not? Is here from somewhere else?" Marshall asked, staring at Finn intensely.

"I should ask Bubblegum." Gumball said, writing more formulas on the paper and began pouring liquids into a bottle.

"That doesn't answer my questions." Marshall said. "He was attacked by a witch and fainted. The kingdom is also feeling weird lately. Only a few banana guards are still conscious, most of them have either fainted also or was kidnapped."

"What?! Then how were you able to stay awakened?" Marshall asked. "I managed to escape."

"Sounds believable." Marshall muttered. Gumball ignored him and continued talking. "I think that maybe Ice Queen is the one who caused this. Finn's face is ice cold. And those "witches" could just be a penguin throwing magic snowballs."

"That's a possibility too. Maybe we shouldn't think too much on this. Let's focus on Finn." Marshall said.

"Yeah, your right." Gumball agreed. In a moment, Marshall was gone and looked for the others. 5 minutes later, a shadow crept over Gumball.

"Huh?" Gumball whispered. A hand went over his mouth, before he could react wildly. In that moment, Gumball was kidnapped and was taken away.

* * *

The rest of the group were following footprints the witch left. Until it lead to the broken door that Finn was caught in earlier. "This is were we left off," Fionna said.

"Then after that, the witch ran away from here." She walked past the broken door and saw that the footprints that went further ahead were gone.

"This place gives a weird vibe." Marceline said, flicking off the spiders that were crawling on her arm. "Maybe this place is haunted." Jake said. "Or bewitched, this place must have magic here." Cake said.

"I don't care what it is, I came here to take you guys outta of this dark place, you guys should just leave now." Marceline said, standing in front of everyone.

"No, I'm going to save this kingdom." Fionna said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Marceline said. "This place is like the Nightosphere back at my home, it's really dangerous."

"This place is the CANDY KINGDOM!" Fionna explained, slightly raising her tone. Fionna stopped herself.

"Look, I'm going to continue down here. I'm a hero, I know what I'm doing." Fionna insisted.

"You're a kid. Only people like me can be able to handle the sacrifices that are caused here." Marceline proved herself.

"I'm a not a kid. I'm going to go in here, and there's nothing you can do about it." Fionna said. "Come on, Cake."

Cake followed Fionna into a dark cave that was in front of them, leaving Jake and Marceline.

"Marceline, is what you said true?"

"Of course, she's a kid."

"No, I mean about the sacrifices and stuff, what's that all about?" Jake asked.

"It means that people could die in here..."

"So then...those candy people are-"

"Yep." Marceline admitted. "Oh glob..." Jake said.

"Then...what does that make Finn?" Jake asked. "I don't really know." Marceline said.

Jake felt light-headed just thinking that Finn was going to die, but shook it off. "Well, are you going to help them?"

"I'll be the judge to decide whether I'll come or not ."

"A bit selfish if you asked me. Only helping us is not enough. All people deserve to be saved. I'm going to save them, you can come once you make the right decision." Jake said, he left Marceline.

Marceline blew her hair out of her face. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself silently.

* * *

Fionna and Cake entered the dark cave. No signs of light were seen, but only the red eyes of bats and possibly monstrous beasts. "Cake, can you light a torch?"

"I gotta it covered." Jake said. He had a match in his hand and blew his breath on it until it lit a small light. "Umm...how do you that?" Fionna asked.

"My breath. Heheh, apparently I haven't brushed my teeth in awhile. I usually do it if I forget a to bring sticks to make fire." Jake explained.

"You're a weird dog." Fionna said.

"But I like that about you. Let's be friends!" Fionna said. Jake smiled and followed the two ahead in the cave.

Fionna heard a cracking sound under her foot. "Cake...what was that?" Jake asked. Fionna felt a someone breathing in front of her.

"Quick, Jake! Let me see the torch!" Fionna instructed. Jake gave her the torch, she turned back to the monster and it stared at her with ferocious black eyes.

It screeched loudly at her, Fionna accidently, held the torch to close to the monster. Resulting, the monster being on fire.

Fionna fixed her hat, and opened her eyes. "Whoops."

The monster was still standing tall, and not feeling any pain from the fire. "That's weird. Is he naturally used to fire?" Fionna asked. "Like from the Fire Kingdom?" Cake asked.

"Fire Kingdom or not, let's kick his butt!" Jake declared and used his powers to grow to the same height and stared at the monster. He farted at the beast and the monster screamed in pain. It's eyes were crying, until it suddenly fainted, and fell to it's death.

"Wow, nice job Jake!" Cake said. "Thanks."

"I wonder what this monster was doing here." Fionna asked. "It looks like it has fire powers, it must be from the Fire Kingdom..." Cake said, looking at it's smoked skin, and it's fiery hair.

"Maybe Flame Prince is here..." Fionna said quietly. "Yes, but not exactly." a feminine voice said. Everyone looked and saw Flame Princess, holding using her powers for a fire.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Jake yelled, looking surprised. "Yes, Hi Jake." Flame Princess shyly greeted. "Uh...perhaps Finn is here or..."

"He's here, just not feeling well.." Jake admitted.

"Oh...that's too bad." Flame Princess said. She turned towards Fionna and Cake who were looking puzzled. "I'm sorry. My name is Flame Princess, I'm from the Fire Kingdom."

"Are you from this world too? Is Flame Prince here also?" Fionna asked. "I don't know who Flame Prince is, and what other world is there?" Flame Princess said, feeling slightly confused on the subject 'Flame Prince'.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't know." Fionna said, figuring that something was not right with Flame Princess, and all the other knew people she's been meeting recently.

_This is getting to weird to be true. First, Marceline, then Jake, Finn, now Flame Princess, is there some sort of thing out there I don't know? Are we really different?_

Fionna thought.

"Hello, Fionna aren't you coming?" Flame Princess asked. "Oh...uh, yeah!" Fionna told her, but not sure of what's happening. "Hurry up, Guys!" Cake called, and followed Jake.

Fionna and Flame Princess looked back at each other. "We should get going." Fionna said. Flame Princess reached out her hand and touched Fionna's shoulder.

"AAHH!" Fionna screamed. "I'm sorry...I was curious. You're just like this boy I used to know..." Flame Princess said. Flame Princess quickly walked and followed the others, heading out the door.

Fionna knew what was going on, she looked back at her wound on her shoulder, her shirt was now slightly ripped.

"You mean...Finn?" Fionna asked.

Flame Princess, turned around. She widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh..yes. Are you...?"

"Yes, but not exactly. I'm as clueless as you." Fionna answered. "I thought I was the only one wondering how this was happening..." Flame Princess said, laughing.

"Let's talk later, we have to catch up to the others." Fionna said. "You go on ahead, I need to get my stuff, the monster held me captive against my will. I'll be right back." Flame Princess said, she quickly ran into another room.

Fionna grabbed her backpack off the floor and started walking.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice asked.

Fionna silently gasped. "Marceline? Are you here somewhere?" she whispered.

"What?!" the voice said surprised. There was a bat in front of her, it changed into its' normal form. It was Marshall Lee. "WTF, I thought you weren't coming!" Fionna said, she kicked his knee.

Marshall Lee felt the pain in his knee, and started talking. "Fionna, it wasn't even like that. At least not anymore. I'm going to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I don't care who you're going save as long as it's not me. I'm tired of seeing your face. I'm saving this kingdom, and maybe Gumball would see me as his hero." Fionna said, imagining the benefits it had.

"What?! Is that what this whole thing is about?" Marshall asked.

"Fionna ignored him and began walking away from him. "I don't understand you girls. Always wanting the candy guys. Are you a candy princess or something?"

"It doesn't matter, I won't let this kingdom fall. If it does, it'll be fault." Fionna said. "No it won't..." Marshall Lee said.

"Forget it, me and my friends are going. You can stay here and suck the red out of everything if you want." Fionna said. Marshall Lee sighed.

"Coming Fionna!" Flame Princess called. She stopped and saw Marshall Lee whose arms were crossed. "Who are you?" Flame Princess asked.

"The name's Marshall Lee, fire lady. Don't you know that places like this are not meant for you guys? Oh forget it. Do you know who caused this mess?" Marshall asked.

Flame Princess glared at him. "I'm Flame Princess, nice to meet you." She grabbed his hand, and shook it with hers. Firmly. Marshall Lee screamed and hissed at her.

He looked at his hand and glared at the fire princess and she flashed a quick smile at him and left him standing there.

_Another kid I have to worry about, just great. Nice meeting you, Flame Princess._

* * *

**This results to the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. I'm not 100% sure, on what I'm going to be doing with Finn. I'll let him lay there for a while, maybe...**

**Anyways, what do you guys think I should add in the story later? It'd be nice to hear your opinions :)**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Remember to Review! The next chapter shall be up soon...**


	3. Bubblegum's Return

**Chapter 3 is here.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time***

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **Alright I'm done. On to the story...**

* * *

_Bubblegum's POV:_

Bubblegum was coming back from almost being frozen from the Ice King, she was feeling rather angry yet confused and worried.

_Why didn't Finn rescue me like he usually does? Something must be going on..._

Some of Ice King's penguins were still stuck to the pink princess from the artic blast ice king sent.

"Stupid old man..." she muttered, and punched the frozen penguins off of her. Lady Rainicorn happened to be flying and noticed the princess.

"OH MY GLOB. Gwaenchanha?" she asked, looking worried at the princess. Her dress was ripped a bit from escaping Ice King and face looked numb.

"Yes, I'm fine. That stupid Ice King captured me. But I managed to escape. Thanks for coming here. Can you take me to the Finn and Jake's house." Bubblegum requested.

Lady allowed Bubblegum to get on her back and flew towards the treehouse that was empty. Bubblegum jumped off Lady and walked towards their door.

"Finn! Jake! Finn! Are you guys home? Something is definitely wrong, it's an emergency!" Bubblegum kept calling and knocking.

Bubblegum kicked the door down and looked inside and saw no one inside. No sound was heard. Lady glided inside also, she was shocked to not see anyone.

"Let's go head back to the Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum insisted. Lady nodded, and in a flash they left Finn's house and headed towards the Kingdom.

"OMO!" Lady yelled, surprised to see an invisible-like bubble circling around the kingdom. "What is this?" Bubblegum asked.

"What on earth happen to my home?!" Bubblegum asked, feeling very concerned. Bubblegum couldn't help but notice a big blue cloud hoarding over the kingdom.

It looked very familiar to the pink princess. "This is Ice King's work. We'll need Finn..." she decided.

_Why wasn't Gumball noticing this mess?! _Bubblegum thought

As if she was already feeling stressed out, Bubblegum demanded Lady to drop her in front of the kingdom gates.

Lady did as she was told and flew away from the kingdom, also as instructed.

Bubblegum began walking towards the door, she touched the invisible wall that blocked her from entered. She punched it, kicked, and even spit on it. Nothing worked. _If only I brought my bottles that could open this thing..._

Bubblegum decided to walk around the whole kingdom to see if it was covered completely. She saw a vampire with a dark purple umbrella sitting on the edge of the roof eating a red apple, and crunching loudly.

Her apple crumbs landed on Bubble's hair. "Hey, Marceline! Why are you on my roof!? Get off! How did you get in there anyway?!" she shouted loudly. Marceline didn't see to hear her though and then threw the apple on the floor.

It landed on Bubblegum's shoes. Already feeling pissed, Bubblegum threw a rock trying to get her attention.

On the rock there was a red worm. "Hey...I'm a worm." it greeted her. Bubblegum ignored its comment and threw the rock and the worm at Marceline's direction.

It hitted Marceline's red boots. "Huh?" Marceline said, she got up and saw the worm that was now on the roof with her. "Hey...I'm a worm." it greeted in a monotone.

"Hey, I'm a vampire." Marceline said grinning at the worm. She picked up the worm with her two fingers. "Hey...are you going to eat me?" the worm asked.

"No, but I'll just suck the red out of you." Marceline admitted. Before the worm could react, Marceline took the blood out of the worm and threw it down.

Another object was thrown at Marceline later. It was the apple that was devoured earlier. Marceline flew a few feet away from the roof, looking confused.

"HEY!" Bubblegum called for the 8th time. Marceline looked down and saw her. "Oh, I didn't see you. What happened to your clothes?" Marceline took notice of her ripped dress that was dripping water from the ice and her hair that was messy.

"It's nothing. Do you know what happened to my kingdom?" Bubblegum asked.

"How should I know? This place has been like this for the past week, it's a wreck inside btw. You should get your guards to fix it." Marceline suggested.

_The past week? Is that why Finn wasn't here or at his house...? _

"Marceline, you have to get me in there." Bubblegum told her. Marceline raised her eyebrow at her.

"What? Couldn't you do that yourself? You are the loyal highness at this place." Marceline said.

"Marceline, this is serious business. I need to get there, the outside blocked." Bubblegum explained.

"No it's not, I can get in here, watch." Marceline betted. She began walking towards the roof again, this time she fell down on the grass.

"Huh? What?! I was just in there. I swear!" Marceline said, surprised at the kingdom.

"Trust me, I know you were. You were on the roof earlier."

Marceline brushed the grass off of herself. "You saw me, how?"

"I kept calling you while you were dropping apple crumbs on the grass. It's like you didn't even...know I was there."

"I didn't. Never heard or seen you." Marceline said surprised, just like Bubblegum.

"Then...the kingdom must be blocked from the outside. Those inside can't see us, but those outside can see them." Bubblegum predicted. "Who could have the spells to do that?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know." Bubblegum said. "Since, Ice King is a wizard we should ask him." Marceline said.

"No, I already went to that guy's house earlier, another kidnap attempt." Bubblegum said. Marceline sighed.

"We should go in." Marceline said. "What?"

"Finn and the others are already in there. Without us, they could be dead."

"Finn and Jake have saved my ass plenty of times, why not this one?" Bubblegum asked.

"Because, I think Ice King is behind this, would that explain why it's a huge dark cloud over us, snowing?" Marceline said.

"Yeah, but that magic. It seems like it's different from what they normally use." Bubblegum said, looking at the snow that was building outside the castle.

Suddenly the sky turned into a gray atmosphere. Marceline felt snow hitting her. "Ow! What was that?"

Bubblegum began to feel the snow on her too. "Oh my, I think this is snow acid! We have to get inside! And fast!" Bubblegum said. They both began trying to get inside, but it blocked their entrance. "Oww! What do we do?!" Bubblegum screamed. "This damn snow is torture." she said.

Marceline took out her axe and began swinging on the building, no scratches were made. They both began to feel their skins bruise. "Marceline...it won't work." Bubblegum said. "NO! We have to try. I'm not gonna die out here!"

She was constantly swinging her axe everywhere. "Marceline..." Bubblegum said, feeling nauseous. "No, Bonnie!" Marceline looked at her. She was awfully bruised.

"I won't let you die." Marceline promised. She grabbed what was left of her umbrella, half of it was destroyed. "Take this." Marceline told her. Bubblegum grabbed the umbrealla, although she still felt the acid hitting her lightly.

"Someone, help us!" Marceline begged. She laid her head on the building, her arms were turning red. "Marceline, get under the umbrella." Bubblegum said.

She wouldn't move, she was already feeling too tired to even walk. "Someone...save us." she wished silently.

Suddenly a hand came out from the wall. Marceline looked up at the hand, she grabbed onto it forcefully, along with Bubblegum. In a matter of seconds, they were inside the kingdom.

They both fell on their stomachs and saw Marshall Lee standing there. "Woah, Marceline what were you doing out there? And who's the chick?" he asked.

Marceline ignored his question and hugged him. "Hey, what's the hug for?" he asked, still feeling confused.

"You saved us..." Marceline said. She pulled away, and Marshall was still confused. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"It was snowing acid outside, we couldn't get inside because of the barrier. I'm Bubblegum by the way." she said, and shook Marshall Lee's hand.

"I had no idea it was like that outside. I just heard someone calling me. I didn't know it was you." Marshal Lee said.

"Well, whatever. You still saved us, we would've been dead." Marceline said. "So, what's this barrier you're talking about?" Marshall asked.

"It's been here for awhile. I was getting some ingredients for my medicines for a couple of days. I came here, and it was like this." Bubblegum admitted.

"That's weird. It wasn't like that when I came here with Fionna." Marshall Lee said. "Is Fionna and the others in here still?" Marceline asked.

"Yep." Marshall Lee said. "Then..is Finn in here?" Bubblegum said. "About that..." Marshall Lee began to explain.

In a flash, Bubblegum was running to her operating room. She was panting as she was running. Her legs were still weak from the snow outside. _He's been in a coma for days now? WTH, Finn? This can't be happening...it's all just a dream._

Bubblegum felt her legs growing weaker by each step. By one final gasp, she fell to the ground. Marceline and Marshall Lee chased after her. "Bubblegum! Marshall carry her, I'll open the doors." she said.

Marshall Lee nodded, he ran to the princess's aid, while Marceline was messing with the door. It's locked. "Who needs keys?" Marshall asked.

He kicked the door down forcefully, and put Bubblegum down on a mat. "Is there anything that can treat her?" Marshall asked.

"How should I know? I don't know anything about this science stuff she has going on. Just mix stuff with something...oh, wait. I found the medicine."

She tossed the bottle to Marshall, he caught it. "How do we give this to her?"

"Just give her the whole bottle maybe." Marshall opened the liquid and poured it down Bubblegum's throat. She began coughing, she woke up.

"You gave me too much, but that's alright." She said. They both smiled, feeling grateful that she's okay. "But what about Finn?" Marceline said.

"Gumball...he was suppose to be taking care of him." Marshall said. He went looking around for signs. "It's his journal!" he said. It was lying on the floor.

He picked it up, and Marceline stood next to him, observing. "He was writing something...it trailed off." Marceline said.

_"Regarding Finn, he was in a coma and he needs an antidote. The antidote is..."_

"Where is he? Is he slacking off to make cream puffs?" Marshall asked. "Guys...look." Marceline whispered. The two others noticed what she was talking about, the window was shattered, glass was on the table.

"What happened?" Bubblegum said, looking surprised. "He was kidnapped, this is all my fault." Marshall Lee said.

"It's not your fault, we were had no idea it was going to happen. I'm sure he's fine." Marceline said, patting his back. "This shows that we all have to stick together and look out for each other." Bubblegum said.

"Then, we should revive Finn, and go after the others." Marceline said. Bubblegum agreed with her and began putting on her on her science coat.

Marceline looked back at Marshall. "You go with Fionna, I'll stay here."

"No, why? I can't leave you here."

"Don't worry about me! I'm just worrying about Bubblegum. What if she gets taken away? I can't risk it." Marceline said.

"No, I can't do this by myself. I need you with me!" Marshall said, giving her a worried look. "Trust me, I know how it feels to have something taken away from you."

"No, Marshall. Get out of here." Marceline hissed. "What's going on?" Bubblegum asked, she was carrying medicines on a small tray. "Nothing, Marshall was just going to find the others. They've been out there for awhile so-"

"You don't have to stay here, Marceline." Bubblegum said. Marceline widened her eyes. "What..are you talking about?"

"Stop staying here!" she said, raising her tone. A teapot began yelling loudly, signaling that it was time to get off the stove.

The princess let out a sigh and turned to them once again. "Gumball is already gone...he could be dead for all we know."

Marshall twitched at the thought of the prince being dead. "You have to get outta here, the temperature in the room is getting colder from this rate."

The walls were looking darker and there was snowflakes beginning to form around the place. "I'll be fine, really." she said, coughing lightly.

"No, I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Marceline said, tightening her fists. "I'm not letting you die!" she said loudly, forming tears in her eyes.

"Stop it..." Bubblegum muttered. Marshall was still wondering what was happening to the two girls. Signs of anger? Sadness? The history the two had made him wonder...could it be the same as what he had?

"Enough." Marshall Lee finally said. The two looked at him, Marshall was looking serious. "I won't just stand here and watch this." he stated. "Right now, you guys need to make a decision. You either stay for each other's safety or go out for those who are fighting for you."

He walked over to Gumball's journal. "I may not know that much, but Gumball was trying his best to help Finn. I don't know much about him, but I know a girl who was just like him."

"I don't care what happens to me, but I only care for my friends. Right now, I get the situation you're in, but I'm telling you it won't make a difference if we don't stop Ice King right now!" he yelled.

Marceline and Bubblegum were silent. "But Gumball is-"

"He's still out there, and until I see his face, he is still alive to me. Now, stop being idiots and save Finn. For my safety and yours, please." Marshall Lee asked.

"Alright." Bubblegum replied almost silently. Marshall Lee smiled at him. Marceline was still silent though. After an hour passed, Bubblegum came out of the room.

Marceline and Marshall stood up. Bubblegum gave a smile, blood was scattered on her dress. Their eyes widened.

"He's...dead." Bubblegum said, with tears in her eyes. And with that, she collapsed on the wall. Marceline stood there, horrified. She covered her mouth, and nearly knocked Marshall down while she fell on her knees and began crying.

Marshall stood there, not saying anything. He finally blinked and began processing what was happening. _Finn...dead?_

* * *

This is the end of chapter 3!

Reader: I can't believe it, Finn's dead!? NOOOOOOO!

Me: Yep, I'm sorry, I can explain why...

Reader: Why?!

Me: ...I can't tell you yet.

*gets slapped*

Reader: YOU CAN"T LET HIM DIE!

Me: Ouch! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if he's really dead or not, I haven't decided how it'll be yet.

Sorry for the sad chapter all you Finn fans. This chapter was mainly about Bubblegum's POV, I haven't really introduced her in yet. I'll get to more characters soon.

Finn: You won't really let me die, will you?

Me: If you're dead, you're dead. Simple. (hey maybe I'll bring you back, idk.)

Finn: ...I like my idea better.

(ignores Finn) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! More chapters are in development so stay tuned! Remember to Review!


	4. Marshall and Royal Fire

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4 of Fionna's Deadly Adventure. I worked really hard of this chapter, it's much longer than what I normally write for this fanfic...but I'm getting used to writing more in this fanfic especially. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Marshall's POV:

I stared at the sight of the two girls who were in a terrible state. Bubblegum, who had blood that was on her pink dress, barely moving. Marceline, bawling her eyes out, her fists in balls.

"No..." I whispered. _Finn can't be dead! I trusted him. No, this...this is too much. All he wanted was to protect people. I didn't even know him that long..._

"Marceline..."

"He can't die! This isn't happening! It's all a dream, a terrible, horrible dream! Finn...you can't be." Marceline, said quietly, her tears were falling quickly.

Marshall stared at Bubblegum. She was looking lifeless, her eyes were barely blinking. _He was just like Fionna. All his friends...it must of been hard for him to risk their lives for us. _

I walked past Marceline and headed towards the gray door that was closed next Bubblegum, who was still laying on the floor. I kept a straight face and raised my hands at the door._ I won't accept it until I actually see this guy dead. He's much stronger than this, until then, I won't believe anything anyone has to say._

"Hey..."called the pink princess who was looking pale. I lowered my eyes at her. "What?" I said, her hand that was on my leg, stopping me from entering.

"He's dead...I tried everything, he died the minute we stepped in here. It's too late..." she explained, her eyes were looking dark underneath her blue broken glasses.

"Please get your hands off me, I just want to see him." I said, lifting my leg away from her. "No.." she tried again. She stood up and looked at me.

"He's dead," she repeated. "We're all gonna die here...it's pointless to even look at the guy who let us down. Finn couldn't save this one, Marshall."

My hands were still clutching the door. "No, we're not dying, he didn't let us down. Until I see him, he's still alive."

"Will you give it up already?!" she asked, looking irritated. She grabbed hold of my wrist tightly. Her touch was cold. "He wouldn't have survived anyway, the people here are too powerful and will wipe out people...you, me...there is no point of trying to escape here." I tugged her hand off of me. "How can you say that? Finn is strong, I'm not letting him die, I'll find a way."

"No!" Bubblegum repeated."He's already dead, get out of here. Have you forgotten about your other friends?"

I pushed her away, and swung the door open, Finn was still on the bed, frozen in a block of ice. "Finn!" I gasped. I looked back at Bubblegum, she looked upset as well. My anger began to rise quickly. My eyes were slowly turning red.

"You did this..." I said, looking at her accusingly. "I don't know what you're talking about Marshall." she said, innocently. "You did this to Finn, all of this. You're the reason why it's like this, you maybe even killed Gumball. You're the Ice King!" I said, confident.

"Marshall Lee, I don't know what you're talking about! I would never hurt Finn or any of my friends! You're crazy. I can't believe you would accuse me of something like this." she said, she looked at Marceline next.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I took out my axe immediately and started charging at Bubblegum. "Oh my glob! What is up with you? I'm not your enemy!" she yelled, dodging his attacks.

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!" I said confidently. I took hold of Marceline quickly and carried her to Finn so she wouldn't get hurt. I quickly looked at her face.

She was cold too, she was unconscious as well. _I knew it, it is her doings. Marceline, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore! I promise._

I saw a shadow come over me, the person grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room. I quickly got back up and saw Bubblegum grinning at me.

"I won't let you ruin this. Just like Finn, you'll die in the magic of ice." she said. I hissed at her, and began swinging at her everywhere. She laughed every time I missed.

She began attacking me now, kicking me and punching forcefully. She aimed two punches at my face, I kicked her in stomach. "Ouch!" she cried, clutching on her stomach. "How dare you hit a princess like me!" she said.

"You're not a princess you're an old man that consumed Bubblegum somehow." I said, ignoring everything she was saying.

"Alright, pretty boy. No more going easy." Bubblegum said, in a old man's voice. "Huh?" I said, surprised at the sudden voice change. Marceline barged the door open, she was looking pale and was coughing heavily. "Marshall...her crown!" she said, barely getting it out. I tackled the princess and she fell on the ground. She shoved her arms at me, I blocked them and glanced at Marceline. "Marcy, can you help now?" I begged, feeling out of place at the moment. "I'm too weak, just do it. She blasted me with ice magic. It's the Ice King." she coughed.

I looked at 'Bubblegum' she smirked at me, and jumped 10 feet away from us. "Try to stop me now." she challenged. I jumped at her height and raised my axe above me, about to strike.

She took out a crown with red jewels out of her hair, she threw her old crown down, and placed the new one on her head.

In a flash, her outfit and her skin was now in the resemblance of an old man. The Ice King. In the midst of my jump, he bounced back and began shooting beams at me. He striked an ice beam at his leg and soon Marshall's leg was looking swollen. "Marshall, your leg." Marceline said, surprised at Ice King. He smirked at the Ice King, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Marshall began running towards the man, although he still felt the pain in his leg. He decided to ignore it, and continued to go at the Ice King.

"Block them!" Marceline instructed. She was still frozen from the ice that Ice King sent to her earlier. As instructed, he dodged his attacks. "You know, your slow for an old man with ice powers." Marshall teased. "Well your slow for a vampire with fast speed-wait I mean..." Ice King said, feeling confused and embarrassed at what he said. _This is my chance._

Marshall Lee flew towards the king, he punched his face, and took his long white beard and blue tunic and tied it in a knot behind his back. "Haha, now you can't see!" Marshall said. The Ice King began running in circles. "Hey! Where did you go?! This stupid knot. I'll find you guys just wait." he said, he began shooting ice cubes around the candy place.

"Haha, Marceline did you see that? I-oh my god, Marceline!" Marshall Lee. He rushed over to her, she was looking weak. "Marceline! Marceline! Can you still here me?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

She looked up and saw me. "I'm fine." she said, she tried getting up but failed. "I'll see if there is any medicine around here. Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even more." She stayed quiet the entire time, while I was finding medicines and other ingredients to help her. "I don't know if this will work for vampires." I told her, I was holding a red liquid.

"Is it blood?" she asked. "Maybe, it'll restore your energy, am I right?"

"Probably, get Finn, and take us with Fionna, it's going to take Ice King awhile to get himself out anyway." Marceline admitted. "I heard that" said Ice King, still struggling with the knot.

"Alright, stay put." I said. She nodded, and started drinking the red liquid.

* * *

BACK AT THE CANDY KINGDOM:

After meeting Flame Princess, there were countless demons waiting for them deep in the castle. Flame Princess was targeting the monsters and used her powers to throw fire at the monster. At the same time, Cake and Jake used their powers to kick and punch the monsters forcefully. Fionna handled two monsters by herself easily, by slicing her sword and kicking the other monsters' guts at the same time.

They've been doing this for about 2 hours, the kingdom continued to face thousands of monsters. They knew they were overpowered but each monster wasn't as nearly as strong as the heroes were as the faced them.

They were beginning to feel exhausted. "Fionna...it's getting pretty crowded in here, don't you think we should take a break?" Jake suggested. Fionna swiped another strike at the monsters head carelessly, "No way, I can't let my guard down."

"But we've been doing this for hours. I'm starting to get tired and thirsty anyway." Cake said, with a worried look. "She's right you know, you shouldn't overwork yourself." Flame Princess said.

Fionna panted and continued fighting 4 more monsters at the same time. "I'm not overworking myself, I do this all the time." she scoffed. She did a final slice at the monster until it fell with a loud thud. She panted, and was still holding her bright sword, it was slightly touching the ground.

She raised it high. "See guys, I'm fine. Now I think we are getting closer, let's keep going." she instructed.

"No, Fionna. We are taking a break." Cake said sternly. Fionna pouted and gave up. "Fine, to be honest I was feeling a little tired too."

Flame Princess smiled, and began to rest on a rock. "Any water?" Jake asked, holding out a cup. They all took one except Flame Princess.

Fionna drunk it all nonstop. "So how did you become the fire queen?" Cake asked curiously.

"It's a long story. But let's just say my dad was a butthead and I overruled him. In result, I'm the queen of the Fire Kingdom." she explained.

"Sounds like an easy life." Fionna said. "With everything that's going on right now, I'm not even sure I'll ever get out of here." she admitted.

"Why not?" they all asked. "The place is cursed, we are all trapped in here, correct? The outside of the kingdom is not even aware of the things that are happening. They can't even enter because there is a barrier blocking the inside. I haven't figured out how to get out of here, yet. Before I met you, I was just hanging out here for a while. Then...I guess, everyone just..fainted." Flame Princess said slowly.

"What?! That's flipping bozonkers! I heard that Princess Bubblegum was in danger. That's why me and Finn came here. As far as I know, this place is under attack." Jake said. "What about you, Fionna? ...Fionna?" Flame Princess asked.

Fionna was looking serious at the moment. "I don't get this..." she said. "Why are we really here?! I just to get my sword back from Marshall...now I'm here. Stuck..forever?! It doesn't make any sense." Fionna said, feeling frustrated at everything.

The three suddenly became quiet. "Think about it, you and Finn are trying to save this place. You came to hang out with the candy people. I came here to save Gumball. What if all we're doing is lie? We don't even know who's behind all of this! Finn could be dying right now...who else is there that we don't about?" Fionna asked.

No answers were heard. "I can explain..." said a feminine voice.

Fionna looked and saw a princess come out of the shadows. It was no one other than Princess Bonnibel.

"Bubblegum? What are you doing here?! I thought you were hurt. Me and Finn were looking for you..do you know if he's alright?" Jake asked, running towards the princess, but her stare was locked on Fionna.

Cake and Fionna looked just as surprised as Jake by her sudden appearance. Flame Princess, on the other hand, was not looking surprised at Bubblegum, she still didn't trust Bubblegum as much as they did.

"I have some devastating news to tell all of you." she said, speaking rather robot-like. "Well, what is it?" Fionna asked.

* * *

Marceline's POV:

I finally able to return to normal while Marshall carried me and Finn to the Fire Kingdom. "Are you good? The ice king didn't hurt you that much, did he?" I asked concerned. Marshall looked at me, as we were getting closer to the fire land. "Of course not, I'm fine." he said simply. Even if he said it, I wasn't truly convinced.

"Are you sure? That guy shot you with those ice beams really hard-" "I said it's fine!" he repeated, slightly annoyed. I sighed silently. _This guy is so stubborn._ "Marshall, I think I got it from here. I'll take Finn to one of the fire guards that can let us in...you can go and rest somewhere." I told him.

Suddenly, Marshall picked up speed and soon we were landing on the dark ground. You glared at him quickly, but changed expression when you saw him limping while walking. He noticed I was looking at him. "What are you waiting for? Head to the guards." he said. "Right..." was all I said.

I floated to the two fire guards standing outside the door. "Hello, I'm Marceline. I'm sure you know Marshall Lee, our friend is frozen in a cube of ice...do you think you can help him?" you asked.

The two guards looked down at me. "Huh? Marceline? I never heard of Marshall talking about any of friends besides the one the King knows...since you're not well-known, we cannot accept you inside." the guard replied, and then they both took out two spears and blocked the door.

"Hey, guys. Let's not be like this. We're in a hurry, I need to see Flame Prince. Do you mind?" Marshall butted in, looking exhausted. "The King is not expecting any visitors, we'll need a identification card from you." the 2nd guard explained. "I don't have any...can't you just let me in anyway?" Marshall asked, looking impatient.

I couldn't help but notice his cold aura. He was looking rather different from before in the battle. Is it from stress? I'm not sure how long we've been in that place. Apparently time passed very fast when battling. We must've been in there for about 4 days...maybe a week. I also noticed that ever since he's been shot by Ice King he's been acting weak.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we have no guarantee that you could one of the King's friends...you could be an imposter for all we know." the guard said simply.

"Alright, Fine." Marshall Lee said, evilly. He shot a look at me, I was surprised a bit. _What is he planning...? _"Try to catch me." he said, took one of their spears.

He grabbed me quickly and ran towards the back of the castle. He knew there was a secret entrance at the back. The guards began to catch what they we're doing and ran, not to far from catching both.

He began smirking at them quickly, before raising a hand in the air. "Raise the dead." he simply said. Even though it was dark outside, the moon suddenly brighten our shadows, many skeletons began popping out the ground everywhere and caught the guards arms and prevented them for running. "Hey! Hey! Get back here!" one of the guards yelled.

Marshall and I began gave up on running and decided to fly despite all the fire trees that were in the way. "Be careful." I told him, these trees could burn and leave a mark for sure. As everyone knew in the Fire Kingdom, fire wasn't simply fire.

"I know, but my leg actually feels better." he told you. "A feeling of rush? I've never seen you really rise the dead in a while. Couldn't you just knock them out with one punch?" I asked.

"Yeah but...that wouldn't be as much fun as this, wouldn't it?" he answered. I couldn't help but agree with him...it was pretty great knowing that being evil was an exciting thrill.

"HEY!" the guards still called. "Huh? I thought they would get him." Marshall said, surprised at the sudden voice. I turned and saw more guards in the chase, a 20-team against 2 vampires. A mix of the dead being blasted with rounds of fire. Most of the guards were barely able to run after a while but they were close to catching us. "The dead won't hold off for long...we have to escape somewhere." I told him. "No problem." he said, and lowered his head quickly after almost burning himself.

We both fell into a high rooftop, and Marshall slowly peeked to see the guards. They were confused and angry that we disappeared. It took an idiot not to look up and find the rooftop, they all decided to head back to the front, out of breath and still confused.

I sighed, feeling tired from all the running. "Aren't we just some criminals running from all our enemies?" I muttered. Marshall chuckled, and went to stand up.

He winced when he moved his right leg. "Ahh..damn.." he muttered. His leg was looking even more swollen. "That's it, you're not coming back to the kingdom. Go home, I have Finn with me and once he's unfrozen we'll end this mess." I assured him.

"No way, without me you would've been under Ice King's control. I still can't believe that guy was dressed as Bubblegum, why her anyway? And now he's messed up my leg...I'll kill the guy for sure." he said, with a dark look in his eyes.

"No, we shouldn't kill him. We don't even know he's really behind everything yet. We still don't know why Finn was hit by a witch." I said, feeling totally against him killing Ice King. Yes, he's a evil old man who captures princesses. But...I still have hope for him. He's like the father I never had at least...we can end this without killing him.

"It's probably one of his wizard friends as an alliance." Marshall said, crossing his arms. "It's nothing like that...but I think that something's going on with you." I said, now it was my turn to cross my arms.

He opened his eyes at me, and blinked quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You wanting to kill Ice King. You wouldn't have the heart to even think about killing him even if you really sometimes wanted to. He's too much of a resemblance of Ice Queen, and you know it. So don't even dare to say it now." I said angrily at him.

He mumbled a quick 'sorry' knowing what I was saying was true. He had the same story like me, a lost child who was saved by a stranger. Would you dare to kill? Maybe Marshall changed. "I left Finn back at the front...whoops. I'll get him quickly. Stay hidden." he told you, he changed himself into a bat and flew off into the night.

After a couple of minutes, Marshall was back with Finn. He carefully placed him on the ground. "Looks like nothing's changed." he blurted out before looking at his leg once again.

You stood up and looked at Finn, he was still trapped in the ice block, looking unconscious. The ice hasn't melted a single drop since saw it, not even in the Fire Kingdom.

_Strange Magic, much? _I first thought. You couldn't help but remember the sudden fight Ice King had with Marshall. His axe hitting the ice blocks that was sent by Ice King himself...in a disguise of _Bonnie? What the hell was he planning...and why was she in it? Could it be...that she's in the same situation as Gumball? Or maybe..._

"My, my...look who's here to visit. What's up, guys?" a voice greeted. "Flame Prince." the two vampires repeated the name, before looking at the fire prince.

"Care to explain why you broke into my house?" he asked.

Marceline gulped while Marshall began explaining. "Sorry about messing with your guards. They'll be alright...hopefully." he muttered the last part. Flame Prince raised an eyebrow at Marshall.

"We came here to ask if you could a friend of ours. He's Finn, we want you to save him out of the ice." Marceline said, pointing to the frozen boy.

"Ohh...okay. I guess I can help." Flame Prince said. "Really? Thanks."

After awhile, Finn was out of the box. He was slowly recovering after some fire nurses helped gave him treatment and lit candles. "UHhhh..." he mumbled, Flame Prince, Marshall, and Marceline got up and crowded around him.

Finn opened his eyes and was startled when he saw the three looking at him deeply. "Finn...you're alive! Oh my glob...oh my glob, Finn." Marceline threw his arms around him.

"Careful, he's head is probably hurting from earlier." Flame Prince said. "It's been like a week, calm down." Marshall said. "Whatever."

Marceline looked back at Finn carefully. "Where am I? What happened? The PRINCESS!" Finn blurted. Marshall held it him back. "No, you're not coming. Me and Marceline are heading back. You have to recover."

"Nothing's happen to me." Finn said, he raised himself up then going back down when his head was throbbing.

"Nope, not happening. Anyways...since I saw Marshall's leg I knew he wouldn't be able to fly back." Flame Prince said, earning himself a glare from Marshall.

"You think I could tag along? You'll need these biceps!" he said, and began showing his muscles to Marceline. "Yeah...okay. But I hope your biceps can handle what's gonna happen." Marceline said. "Fine, but don't get in my way." Marshall butted in, and folded his arms. "I might have to let out the beast, you know?" he continued, and shot a death glare at Flame Prince with red eyes.

"Fine, but I hope you'll be able to let out the beast and not hurt yourself this time." Flame Prince smirked. Marshall was about to reply but Marceline stood in between the two. "Alright, shut up already. Your both giving me a headache. Finn, don't hurt yourself, and listen to the nurses." she told him.

"But I want to-"

She ruffled his hat, almost revealing his blonde hair. "Take care, Finn." Flame Prince called. "Bye, Finn." Marceline, smiled. Marceline followed Flame Prince and began walking out of the room.

"Not even a stupid headache is stopping me." Finn muttered under his breath. Marshall pretended he didn't hear Finn. "Just so you know, I think you'll be fine."

He looked up at Marshall who was smirking at him, before disappearing off with the others.

* * *

Gumball's POV:

I couldn't help but continue to scream. The figure only tightened it's grasp on me, as you were far away from the kingdom, you were sure of it. You were in desperate need of Fionna's help, only to find out you were only this time. _Oh glob...oh glob...oh glob..._ was all you could think off as your hanging upside down as some figure took grasp of you by your feet. I wanted to scream and call any bad name I could think of at this beast who kidnapped me from the Candy Kingdom. Only my muffled screams were heard, you had a tight cloth wrapped around your mouth, it resulted you from speaking a single word that anyone could hear or understand.

_Damn, I'm caught again. Why can't I ever be able to rescue myself once in awhile._ You weren't the typical fighter that could escape so easily from your predator. _Where is this ugly thing taking me anyway?_ Suddenly, your head jolted from a loud noise that sounded like a door closing. You heard quiet footsteps. _Where am I?_

Then I felt myself being thrown onto the floor, I landed on my face hard. I immediately ignored my pain, and stood up slowly before ripping the bandages that were to tie my hands, forcefully. I took off the blindfold and caught a look at where I was at. Of course, I was in a cage. But I gasped, looking horrified at the look on the outside. Thousands of my candymen and regular people were on the floor, laying there not moving a muscle. _Ice Queen's tricks? It can't be._ The woman, was insane already to capture the young prince but not enough to kidnap and possibly murder my entire kingdom. Even some royals I already knew was there. But not exactly the royalty I was hoping for. They all were the opposite of who I thought would be here. LSP was now some woman talking nonstop, a short raspberry princess, a slug and many more of them.

"What the flee-flop is going on in here? I must've hit my head pretty hard." I said, I sat down trying to process everything that was happening. Isn't it obvious? We are captured by the woman who is obsessed with you." said one of the princesses. "Do you know what happened to them?" I asked, referring to the candy people.

The princesses eyes sadden. "I think they are all dead." LSP said. "And to think I was gonna give out digits to someone."

"Where am I?" I asked again. "Ice Queen's place, she just made it different to draw away attention." a princess answered. "Attention? From who?"

They shrugged. _These princesses have no clue what's happening. _"You'd think this woman would have some food for her prisoners? I'm freaking hungry here!" LSP complained.

I ignored the space princess and clutched my hands on this bars. I couldn't help but get angry. "ICE QUEEN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" I screamed. Nothing was heard. "You did all this, didn't you? Come out and show yourself!" I demanded. The princesses were even shocked at his sudden anger. I sighed deeply before sunking myself on the ground. It wasn't long enough until Ice Queen showed up. "Hello, Gumball. Did you miss me? Don't worry, soon we'll get married and this mess will be all over." she said, smiling her teeth at me.

I was willing to wipe the smile off her evil face. "I would never marry you. I'd rather marry your stupid penguins before even having the thought of proposing to a old woman who is obsessed with princes...maybe even princesses too." I spoke truthfully. Some of the princesses snickered at her, but quickly stopped when a ice beam hit the top of their cages. "Quiet, you!" she yelled.

She took a deep breath before speaking again."Gumball, soon you'll see that marrying me would change your life. But before I do that, I'm going to kick Fionna and Cake out the picture forever!"

"Fionna and Cake will never fall for your traps! They're going to rescue me, I know it."

"Who's to say that they would? Now that your silly candy people are gone, so will Fionna, hehehe." she laughed evilly. I tightened my fists, and began kicking the cages.

"Well, now that our conversation's over. I'll see you later, Gumball~" she singed, before blowing a kiss. I pretended I didn't see that, and continued to hit the cage.

_Fionna...please, you can't fall for her traps. Please...stay strong!_

* * *

Fionna's POV:

My mind was wandering everywhere at the sight of the princess who was supposedly captured (as I heard from Jake) and was standing here wanting to explain everything. _Could this get any weirder? Who captured her? Where did she come from? Isn't this her kingdom...or is Gumball's? Are they...siblings?!_

I shook my head at that last thought, it focused on the princess. She looked, unharmed and calm. Her dress and hair was perfectly fine, I couldn't see how she was possibly kidnapped without a scratch or two.

"I have some devastating news to tell all of you." she said. She sounded cold in her voice. Her stares were burning holes through me._ Why is she staring at me like that? This is freaking me out._

I heard that she was fun and friendly and helped all the candy people. Why did she look so cruel? You waited a few moments for her to continue, but she didn't say a word. "Well, what is it?" I asked, feeling a bit agitated at the intense feeling she offered.

"The kingdom has fallen...we've been taken over. Everyone you ever knew...is gone." she said, not skipping a single word. My heart suddenly stopped for a second at her words.

_Everyone? Gone? We've been taken over?! Gone?! Us?_Nothing was making sense anymore. Despite worrying about the sudden fact that Gumball was in danger, you never knew that the entire kingdom in danger.

"I don't understand." Flame Princess broke the silence. "What do you mean, Gone? Just what exactly are you trying to say?" she asked, her hair was slowly rising higher a bit. Anger, is it? I'm already focusing on too many things to even receive a possible explanation.

"It simply means that, everyone...they're gone. And soon, we'll be too. Rest assured, it's not happening in a matter of minutes. But I'll just say..." she paused, and looked over at me before continuing. "Start saying your goodbyes." she explained, you didn't like the tone her voice had at all.

Even Cake and Jake were at loss of words. "My kids...Rainicorn..." Jake whispered to himself. Cake was just like Jake except she was focusing on spaghetti and our home. "I can't believe this is happening." she said, and began crying little tears.

I, on the other hand, was pissed at the princess. "How can you say something like that? We are all going to die?! Ha, I don't believe it. I won't!" I yelled, tears were threatening to fall but I held it in. _I'm definitely not crying.._

"Fionna...please..don't turn your head on this. It's already happening...one by one. Each person is falling. Slowly and slowly. Soon, it'll all be over. I'll definitely remember your courage at trying to save us. Put down the sword, and join..as we die here in this kingdom." she said, reaching out her hand.

"No...no..this is not how it's going to end! You're wrong! All of us are not joining you! We made the choice to save others and that is what we'll-Cake...!" I stopped, and noticed Cake sitting on the floor. So was Jake. They were both crying, looking lifeless on the ground, all you heard was their weeping.

"I'm not letting everyone die. I won't believe this!" Fionna said, shaking off the sad tension. Bubblegum's lips pressed into a thin line. "Fionna...join me." she said, she grabbed her hands. "It's too late, Gumball, the candy people...they are all dead. Marceline and Marshall...**dead**. Do you understand?" she said firmly.

Fionna looked at her eyes, they were rather darker than usual. This can't be Bubblegum. "Let go...why can't I move?!" Fionna whispered, trying to run from Bubblegum. "You're in a trap. Thank you, Fionna. Now I'll drain your power. There's no use in moving, you only fall more and more into my trance." she said.

Suddenly she felt herself rising in the air,

"CAKE! JAKE?! HELP!" Fionna screamed. "It's no use, animals are forbidden from entering, now you're hopeless."

Bubblegum's grip only tightened, her face was now smiling. "Now you're power shall bring me to ultimate power! Say goodbye to your pathetic life, Fionna the Human!" her monstrous voice yelled.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Fionna yelled, as a dagger was heading towards her head.

Then Flame Princess jumped up and threw her fire powers at her. Bubblegum was soon defeated (again) and she fell to the floor. The dagger and Fionna were falling to the ground.

Fionna looked up and saw Flame Princess aiming a fire ball at princess who was on the floor.

"No, stop princess! You shouldn't get mad at her." Fionna told her. Flame Princess ignored Fionna and walked towards Bubblegum. "You may have fooled Fionna but you aren't fooling me! I'll destroy if it's the last thing I do!" she yelled, pushing Bubblegum to the wall.

Her head knocked against the wall, above her head was a candle that was shaking wildly. "Bubblegum!" Fionna yelled, as she witnessed the fire spreading around the room. It rose higher, blocking any chance of her saving Bubblegum.

Fionna crashed on the floor, the dagger landed right next to her head. Fionna was still in shock. _Can that witch really be Bubblegum?! I don't even know what's real anymore..._

The princess then stood up. She staggered toward Fionna, taking out two knives. She threw one at Fionna, Fionna stood up and ran out of her aim. Cake and Jake were still not knowing was happening...their cries were still heard. "Cake! Ahh!" Fionna was cut off, when a knife almost hit her shoes. "Damn, stay still, will ya?" Bubblegum yelled.

Flame Princess was still not interfering with the intense battle surprisingly. Even she couldn't believe it herself. But she still thought Bubblegum was evil for sure. All those times everyone saw her innocence she was a evil person to the fire princess. _I won't let this innocent girl die because of me._ she thought.

"Stop fighting with me, little human! We were meant to be dead here. You shouldn't run from me, I'm your friend!" Bubblegum said, and kept pulling out any weapon that could harm Fionna. Fionna sword with Cake surprisingly, she couldn't reach it because of the barrier that Bubblegum's spell created. They were all trapped until Bubblegum's spell could be stopped. "FIONNA! FIONNA! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN TRUST ME!" Bubblegum kept telling her. "I know, princess. But I can't help you if your trying to kill me.

As Fionna was running, she saw the anger in the princess, she was raising her voice at Bubblegum. "NO, THIS ISN'T TRUE! SHE'S LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, FIONNA. SHE'S EVIL!"she screamed, fireballs were in her hands. Fionna stood in front of Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess what are you-"

"I'm saving you," she told her, and increased the power in her fireball. Bubblegum's gum skin was melting for sure. She only smirked at the fire. "You idiot, if you think about killing me you'll not only kill me but the actual princess. Do you really want to kill me?" 'Bubblegum' asked in a innocent tone.

Flame Princess glared at her. "No, princess! DON'T KILL HER! She may be a witch but you'll kill Bubblegum for sure! You may even hurt yourself. I can't risk that!" Fionna said, getting up but shielding her eyes at the magnificent light. "It doesn't matter, you'll die if I don't save you." Flame Princess said, not taking her eyes off Bubblegum who was still smirking at her.

"Princess, what are you-"

"I'm saving you. So don't interfere." Flame Princess said. She lowered the fireball closer to Bubblegum's head, she never noticed that she had a dagger in her hand that was raising higher at her feet. She was going to hurt Flame Princess at the same time.

Bubblegum noticed what she saw too. _"If you say a word, I'll hurt you too."_ Fionna heard her voice in her head. She widened her eyes at the sudden power this witch had. _"It doesn't matter, I already lost everything." _Fionna thought, Bubblegum was sure to hear it also.

Fionna ran towards Flame Princess. She only forgot that the intense power that Flame Princess had, that and her skin was fire. Fionna burned her arm.

Flame Princess felt her too. "Stop it, Fionna. I'm not letting you die. I'm sorry you'll have to see this."

Fionna ignored her comment, and tried to stop this sudden fight, when she heard knocking on the other side of the barrier. She widened her eyes when she saw Flame Prince, Marceline, and Marshall Lee there.

Marceline was banging on the door, Flame Prince was stunned at the atmosphere and the walk in girl-fight he was seeing, Marshall was yelling and swinging his axe bass guitar at the barrier.

"FIONNA! FIONNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! THAT'S NOT BUBBLEGUM! GET OUT OF THERE, FIONNA!" Marshall yelled, with a worried look. "Guys..." Fionna whispered.

Flame Princess looked back also and locked eyes on Flame Prince. _'He looks just like me.' _she thought. Bubblegum used the chance, since everyone was distracted. She stabbed Flame Princess with a knife. It went through her shoe, Flame Princess screamed in pain.

Fionna and the others looked at her. She released her fireball that was now the size of a meteor. It was just floating in the air, not hitting anything. "Damn, you witch. You stabbed me..." Flame Princess muttered.

"Yeah, I know. You're lucky it's just one." Bubblegum said, flashing a smile. Fionna was looking already pissed and was about to explode any second.

She punched Bubblegum across her jaw. Bubblegum responded by swinging a knife at her left side of her face. Fionna felt blood go through her skin, she wiped in quickly before kicking her and pinning her on the ground.

Flame Prince was tired of watching this horror scene and tried using his powers. It was no use, it was fire-proof also. He cursed to himself quietly and Marceline and Marshall were knocking their fists on the barrier.

Marshall seemed like he was the one who was tired of seeing this the most.

Flame Princess ignored the pain in her foot, she could barely walk from the damage she had done. "Stop it, Fionna. She's too much for you." Flame Princess said, trying to pull her away.

"Shut up, princess! I'm protecting to you from hurting yourself even more. You have your fire powers...break the barrier, leave now!" Fionna told her, while fighting Bubblegum.

Around this time, Fionna was seen with cuts around her legs. Her skirt was darkened from the fire smoke. She was coughing a lot. At any minute she would break down.

* * *

Marshall's POV:

Fionna was fighting...fighting Bubblegum. It really made me question if Bubblegum was really there or not. Either way, I wasn't going to stay here and see Fionna fight until she dies.

I continued to pound on the barrier. Marceline decided to comfort Jake and Cake, trying to snap them out of their trance.

Flame Prince seemed displeased at the sight of these, I couldn't care one bit of what he thought. I continued to try to open this stupid barrier.

Bubblegum must've been summoned by someone really strong...superior even? No way, I'm not going to leave to some shitty barrier.

Marshall gritted his teeth and continued to fight with the barrier, he could tell it was weakening as the glass was beginning to break.

"Out of my way," said a masculine voice. "No, I got this...go and help out Marceline or something-"

He pulled me away from the barrier and looked at me sharply. "Marshall..don't overwork yourself. Your leg is still not properly healed." he said.

"Since when did you care about my stupid leg? I have better things to worry about, if you don't mind Nurse, I'd like to get back to saving everyone's asses." I explained, not stuttering a single word.

I could tell he didn't like my reply and continued to bother me. "Why are you acting like this? Your leg will not be able to recover if you stand here like this...I should have left you behind." Flame Prince said.

_Damn, this guy is just like Gumball. _"I was thinking the same thing about you, if you don't like me being this way you're gonna have to suck it up and get use to it...I won't change for anyone." I replied.

"What's the difference? Finn and Fionna are basically the same aren't they?" Flame Prince said, crossing his arms.

My mind went blank when he said those words. _What the hell is he talking about? _"What are you saying about now?" I turned my head towards him, completely forgetting my purpose of coming.

"You know exactly what I mean, Marshall Lee." Marceline looked at the two guys, not sure what was going on.

"You like Fionna, don't you? It doesn't make sense that you don't give a crap about Finn, yet when a girl comes you're all over her, aren't you?"

My temper was rising. This guy just doesn't get it. "You know nothing about me, Finn, or Fionna!" I barked.

He chuckled at my answer, before speaking again. "Are you serious right now? I know more than you think, little vampire. In fact, I bet that if Fionna wasn't here you wouldn't give a damn about anyone here." Flame Prince said.

Right then, I was ready to punch his face, but Marceline suddenly stood up and blocked me from going up at him. "Guys, I know you guys have a stupid crush on Fionna but can we calm the fuck down and get back to saving them?!" Marceline yelled.

We both stayed silent. Other news, Cake and Jake were finally able to stop bawling their eyes out and was able to see what was happening. "OMG, FIONNA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Cake blurted.

"No time, to explain...we have to save Fionna and...Fire Princess, I think, from a witch." Flame Prince said, recalling the mission from his mind.

_This idiot couldn't just let me talk._

"It's Flame Princess." I corrected him, earning a glare from Flame Prince. "Umm...guys, look..." Jake muttered.

Everyone turned their attention back to the three girls who were battling. Fionna was about to be killed by Bubblegum, who was holding a knife against her neck.

Flame Princess saw it too...it was enough to get me triggered. _No, this is not happening in front of me._

"FIONNA!" my voice roared causing some rumbling above the kingdom. I grabbed my axe, and swung my hardest at the barrier. The others helped too.

"This barrier is too strong, we won't be able save them!" Jake yelled. "No, this shit is not happening!" I yelled back at him.

I pounded my axe repeatedly, speeding up each hit as I looked in front of the scene. Fionna was struggling, trying to get out of her grip. Flame Princess was looking at a meteor. She grabbed it, and it began growing bigger.

"NO! Don't do it! FLAME PRINCESS!" Flame Prince yelled. Flame Princess looked back at him with tears in her eyes. _'I'm sorry'_ she mouthed. The meteor contacted touch with the two. An explosion was erupting.

"FIONNA!" I yelled, breaking the barrier, a split second during the blast. A loud boom was heard, I was wiped back from the barrier which was now broken, and flew back hitting past the wall and landing outside the kingdom.

Everyone must've gotten hit by the blast...we were all had a great chance of having serious damages. Maybe, me even more, considering my leg that was in pain deeply. Split images were playing in my mind, Me, Marceline, Fionna, Cake, Gumball, Flame Prince...and all of my new friends.

_...We are friends, right?_

I opened my eyes, and stared back at the night sky. Judging from the moon, it looked like it was midnight. I was laying on my back, I lowered my eyes at my hands. They were slightly red, and there was cuts on them. My heart was beating uncontrollably.

_Damn, that witch was strong...man, she got me good...now my leg is hurting..._

I decided to ignore my pain, and got back into reality._ Shoot, Marceline...Cake...Flame Princess...!_

I rushed to get up, only to meet pain, I fell back down when my leg only ached more. I looked at it...it was bruised even worse...blood was running of course.

I sighed quietly, and looked at Flame Prince who was laying beside me, a few feet away. His face looked the same way mine's did, destroyed and sadness.

The only difference mine's had was guilt. "Hey...are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah...you looked pretty beaten up." I told him, not turning his direction. His stomach had impacted the blow greatly. He was bleeding badly just below his chest. "Don't worry, I'm sure my guards are wondering where I'm at right now..." he muttered.

Then there was a moment of silence. Nothing was heard, but I was sure those guards were finally guessing where we we're at. I wouldn't be surprised that Gumball heard the blast that sent us destroying the kingdom, well me anyway. I was too weak to even feel angry at myself for Gumball, I should've stayed with him, maybe things would've been different than now.

"We blew it." I heard him whisper. He was looking at the stars, like me. The moon was staring back at us, judging our figure from the blast. "I've blew it." I corrected him. He looked at me, his face was now slightly annoyed.

"This isn't no Cosmic Owl moment, we blew it. Now that your alive, I thought I should tell you that." Flame Prince said. It got silent for a second. Flame Prince actually cared, or maybe I misunderstood...it wouldn't matter, at this moment stupid moments wouldn't top this stupid moment. I almost killed everyone over a personal reason. My actions could've killed someone. This whole area could've been covered in my faults. I was sure, that the crumbling noise was another avalanche happening at a mountain.

"About earlier..." I was about to start when he stopped me. "Don't remind me about that mess, go find Marceline. I'll go find the others..." Flame Prince, said clutching on his stomach before sitting up.

"Alright." was all I said. I looked at him, he slowly trudged his way to anywhere near the blast. He was sure to find Cake or Jake somewhere there. I decided to find Marceline, she has to be okay.

I felt the pain my left leg again. "Alright, fuck walking..." I muttered, getting annoyed at being hurt. I began flying, it was actually better but my leg was still hurting. Marshall decided to head towards a nearby tree. A figure was resting on it, laying there not moving. He flew quickly towards it.

It was indeed Marceline. I brushed her hair out her face and shook her wildly. "MARCELINE! You have to be alive! You can't be gone! Marceline, this isn't funny! Wake up already! Please!" I repeated, waiting for a responsive signal. Marshall leaned in trying to see if she was breathing.

Her head knocked with his, he bounced back hitting his ground. He rubbed his forehead before quickly looking at Marceline. "Is someone...there?" I heard her mutter.

"Marceline-yes! Marceline, it's me." I told her. "...Are you.. Marshall Lee-roy?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. He grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "No, what?! WTF is Marshall Lee-roy?! It's me, Marshall Lee...thankfully." I remarked, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

"Really?! If you were, that would be crazy." she admitted. I laughed half-heartedly before grabbing her arm and pulling her up. I threw her arm around my shoulder before talking again.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me I didn't hurt you bad enough to make me pass out-" "Relax, I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Marceline. I'm serious, I already have Flame Prince on my back with his guards. You have to let me know."

"You need to let me know something too also, Marshall." she asked. "Well, what is it?" I asked, heading towards the castle.

"You and Fionna. You seriously liked her, didn't you? You were so determined to rescue her." Marceline recalled. "Yeah, I did. But not in what you're thinking probably." I paused before blushing slightly. Marceline pretended she didn't see, and waited for me to continue. "She's one of my closest friends, I couldn't watch her die...you know? But seeing Flame Princess...she looked so-"

"Helpless...she knew she didn't want to do it." Marceline finished, looking sad. We were both getting closer to the castle, the front door was burned down, almost the whole kingdom was a wreck. Those clouds from earlier were long gone from days and days earlier. Now, it's like a burning building that is recovering by burning smoke.

"But she did do it, and now...I don't know what to say anymore." I admitted."Do you hate her for it?" Marceline asked, curiously before coughing. I didn't say anything to her, before looking at the building. It was dark as always, no lights but simply candles and fire in the corners of rooms. I leaned Marceline against a wall before ripping a piece of my shirt and giving it to Marceline. "Take this, don't inhale the smoke." I told her firmly. "Really? The sleeves? Take care of yourself too." she responded. "Forget about me, I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Nonsense." she went on. She ripped the piece I gave her in half. She gave the extra piece to me. I accepted it, and tied it around my face like a bandana only showing my eyes.

Marceline said she could walk on her own, we both hurried getting to the main room where the explosion took place. Two girls were laying on the floor. Marceline ran towards Fionna first, automatically creating tears for herself.

I stopped in my tracks seeing Flame Prince staring at both of them. "I can't believe this." he muttered. Marceline held Fionna in her arms, crying on her shoulder.

I looked at Fionna. She was unconscious...maybe dead...I didn't want to know. Her face was dirty from the blast, and her socks were practically destroyed, and her sleeves were barely sleeves anymore. Luckily the rest was covered. Her backpack was laying in the corner of the room, it was destroyed also. Her sword even looked like it was done. It slightly lost it's shine and glimmering pink touch.

_"You seriously liked her, didn't you? You were so determined to rescue her." "She's one of my closest friends, I couldn't watch her die."_

I turned my face away from her. I saw Cake and Jake, they were okay, thankfully. They didn't suffer that much from the blast, maybe it had something to do with the spell. But they did feel different then others, because of the spell they couldn't remember anything. They were unconscious as well. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them too.

You turned towards Bubblegum, or the witch that summoned Bubblegum. It didn't make any sense, first Ice King was Bubblegum now she is...? I went to touch her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Something tells me that she has been taken over my dark magic. It may just be the same case as Finn...it wouldn't explain why the original person is no where to be found..." Flame Prince said. _Dark Magic? Isn't that what Gumball thought before he was snatched away?! This crap is getting annoying...I just want to know what is happening to everyone!_

"How did you know about this?" I asked him, suspiciously. "As I was looking for everyone, I saw his journals...Gumball, was it? It makes sense why he would think that...but it doesn't explain Finn's temperature relating to snow and Bubblegum and her being possessed by witches." Flame Prince said. To be honest, it sounded so believable that I trusted him, not as a imposter but a friend. Sad, isn't it? No one could say the truth anymore without finding facts and evidence to their findings. This place was a gravestone of evil and mystery that none of it clicked to Marshall.

I thought back to Ice King revealing himself when he threw Bubblegum's crown on the ground. Her crown...! I automatically took it off her head...nothing happened.

I looked at Flame Princess...she was burned out. She was no longer fire...but gray. It was my first time seeing her like this, _weak and powerless. _Out of all of them, she looked the worse. She just laid there, not moving. Could she have died from her own power? I didn't want to know._ "But seeing Flame Princess...she looked so-" "Helpless...she knew she didn't want to do it."_

"I'll take Fionna with the guards, they'll take her to get the wounds cleaned and find a way to revive her." Flame Prince said, putting on gloves and carrying her out of the kingdom.

I continued to look at Flame Princess. I remember the sudden hate I had for her. I hated the way she just gave up. She sacrificed herself, but killed herself and Fionna. Who's to say that witch is even dead? It could all be a cruel game. But, I had no right to judge, because I was never in that game to begin with. With everyone in danger, I focused on one person...everyone was busy with their own problems. Flame Princess...what was her purpose?

I remember when I first met her. I messed with her, obviously. I should have treated her better. But it's too late now...she's gone. And I would've been able to stop her, me and my stupid feelings.

I held her hand. She laid there, lifeless. "I'm sorry, Flame Princess. I shouldn't have judge you...now, you've lost yourself saving someone. In the end, you've lost yourself as well." I muttered, tears were building, but I refused to let them fall. I lowered my head on the ground, and grabbed her hands tightly.

"You were a great friend. To Fionna and to everyone else. You're an idiot for what you did to me, to everyone. I'm an idiot for letting it happen...I should've thought about you. I guess we're both idiots on this whole night. Promise me...you're not gone...right? You can't be...hmm, what am I saying? I'm not even sure anymore." I admitted, wiping my tears.

"It was nice meeting you, Flame Princess. Good night."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4. Another sad ending, I really didn't expect it to end this way...but I did realize I left Finn and Gumball hanging didn't I? I finally finished this somewhere around 12:30...(along with constant revising) I'm done with this keyboard .**

**I'll have to add a chapter for them too. It would've made it a whole lot sadder having Finn in this war zone but I wouldn't have the heart to even finish it if I could, lol.**

**And *insert LSP voice* "Oh my glob! I typed almost 10,000 words!" (it's the longest chapter I've done.) Tbh, I didn't expect this to be this long, and for those who actually stuck with this story and read this...you guys are awesome ;)****I promise to get away from this sadness and focus more on the main character...*cough, cough-Fionna-cough, cough* This chapter seems to focus mainly on Marshall and Flame Prince surprisingly, but oh well.**

**I'll have to get back on what I'm going to do with Flame Princess, Fionna, and Gumball...hmmm...idk yet. From what it looks like, I'll drop Flame Princess? **

**Readers: -flips computer- you better not! **

**Me: Alright, I'll see what I can do...but I honestly don't want to drop anyone, everyone in Adventure Time is awesome! Except Ice King, lol that guy is hilarious every time I watch it. Anyways, look forward to chapter 5. Thanks for waiting and reading this story! Bye everyone!**


	5. The Ice Castle

**The 5th chapter is here and uploaded finally. As everyone knows, it's not right to have the main character die, but at least one character has to die, right? *evil smirk* Okay, maybe not. But you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_EVERYONE'S POV:_

_The next day..._somewhere in the Fire Kingdom. The sun was shining and everyone was strangely quiet. Marshall was sitting on a chair, his leg was now in a bandage, and his arm was in a cast, showing he injured it while fighting. Marceline had an ice pack on her head, and a band aid on her cheek. Flame Prince wasn't injured that badly and had a bandage wrapped around his stomach to his back. Cake had a bandage wrapped around her tail, she was standing patiently next to Jake who was busy putting colorful band aids on his fingers.

They were all sitting in the infirmary, a mirror was in front of them, on the other side was Fionna and Flame Princess being treated by all the doctors and nurses. Lady Rainicorn was also there after hearing the news of what happened, she cuddled with Jake. Lord Monochromicorn sat next to Cake with a worried look on his face, Cake lightly smiled at him telling him it was going to be fine.

No one said a word, only light walking and tools were heard. It wasn't long before someone broke the silence. "I'm bored..." "Could it really be this long?" another one said.

"You better believe it," Flame Prince said. "We've gotten similar patients like this, it usually takes a couple hours or longer." he explained. They nodded, understanding what he meant.

Jake told everyone he was heading outside, to buy some food for Fionna and Flame Princess. Cake and the two rainicorns decided to follow him. "Make sure to be safe," Marceline told them, Jake replied 'Alright' and went out the door.

Now it was only Flame Prince, Marceline, and Marshall Lee. "I can't believe this happened. We didn't hope for this." Marceline spoke softly. "It's the life of an adventurer, your bound to get hurt at some point in the journey." Flame Prince said. He was obviously still hurting on this whole situation. His other half, Flame Princess almost killed his ex-girlfriend, Fionna the Human. How do I know they are halves? Just look at them...you start to learn a few things.

"But why did it have to be her?" Marceline said. "Both of them." Marshall corrected her. "They didn't ask for this, we didn't either, sometimes it just happens...you can't blame anyone for what she did...it was either that or she watches Bubblegum take her life." Flame Prince replied.  
He was obviously still hurting on this whole situation. His other half, Flame Princess almost killed his ex-girlfriend, Fionna the Human. How do I know they are halves? Just look at them...you start to learn a few things. But a question always left Marshall wondering.

"I meant to ask you both earlier on, but right now is the best time." Flame Prince started, we both raised our heads. "What is it?" Marshall asked, trying to look interested.

"You both...are you guys related? You both look identical like..twins?! Or are you _another half_?" he asked, looking at the two of us. I looked at Marceline she looked back at me.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But she really looks like a drawing from-" Marshall decided not to talk about that. He was actually not sure what Ice Queen was drinking when she was writing those stuff. "Uh...we're just friends...my parents never talked about me having a sister.

"Same." Marceline finished, while strumming her axe guitar. "Alright..." he said, looking unconvinced. "If you say so."

Marshall decided not to butt in and start something, too late it was already happening. "It's true. I haven't really known him that long to be honest." Marceline said, eyeing Flame King's strange behavior. He looked like he wanted to discover more...could this be about him relating himself to Flame Princess? -No, there's no connection.

"How long have you two known each other?" Marceline paused to think. "About 4 months..." Marshall told him.

"And you didn't like...freak out or anything?"

"No...Marceline was the one who did that. I pretended I wasn't surprised. Bad boys are normal about everything." Marshall told, him putting his hand behind his head.

"Shut up Marshall, that's not what happened. I was in a forest, heading to my house. He tried stealing my only good apples. I slapped him, and I guess we became friends after looking at how we are alike." Marceline explained, she shot a glare at Marshall for lying. "Don't you think it's weird though?" Flame Prince asked, looking serious.

"Nope. It's normal." Marshall said, trying to convince him. "If I were you, I would freak out...then challenge her to battle to see whose stronger." "Who wouldn't?"

Marshall and Flame Prince high-fived, then waving their burned hand in the air. "Dude, I keep forgetting you're a vampire. Your skin is cold." Flame Prince complained.

"I'm lucky that you're not as hot at the Flame Princess's meteor. It's the 2nd time my body temperature was raised." Marshall Lee said, stealing Marceline's ice pack and putting it on his hand.

"Hey, when you're as hot as me it can't be helped." Flame Prince said and winked at Marceline. "You guys are idiots." she said, her cheeks were tinted pink.

A woman went in to the room the three were in. "We have finished the procedure, although we recommend to tell you not to touch the ladies, they are still in a terrible condition." she said, kindly.

"That means you Marshall." Marceline whispered to him, he punched her arm lightly and heard light laughing from Flame Prince. All of the doctors and nurses left the room, the lady placed a glass of water next to Fionna and a box next to Flame Princess before leaving the room. Flame Prince waved to the nurse and turned back to the Flame Princess and Fionna.

"Hey..." Marceline whispered to Fionna. "How do you feel?"

"My brain hurts." Fionna said, looking annoyed at the feeling. Marceline took something out of her pocket. "It's spaghetti, eat some."

Fionna accepted the spaghetti and ate it, even if it came from Marceline's pocket. It was delicious. Her expression changed when she noticed Flame Prince.

"Hey...Flame Prince, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked looking at him. "Oh, I...came to help out. Did you not remember all of us coming?"

Fionna suddenly remembered everything that happened. "Oh my glob...where's Flame Princess?!" she said, sitting up. Something clicked right then. Finn...was definitely like Fionna in many ways. It was sort of creepy thinking about it for Marceline. Marshall knew it too.

"You even have blonde hair...and the same outfit, except-" Flame Prince spoke out loud. "What are you talking about, Flame Prince. OMG, is Finn okay? You were with him, right? Where's Bubblegum? What am I doing here?" Fionna asked, still overwhelmed at everything.

"Shut up, and we'll explain." Marshall said. Fionna covered her mouth. "You and Flame Princess...almost died in her explosion." Marceline said, slowly.

Fionna took her hands off her mouth and looked at everyone. _The bandages...the cuts...the bruises...everything._ "Did...I do this to you?" she asked, afraid of the question herself.

"No way!" Marceline said, shaking her hands in front of her. "It was..an accident."

"Things happen, you know?" Flame Prince said, shrugging his shoulders. Fionna bit her lip. "No, how can you say that? Flame Princess...did she..?"

"Yes.." Marshall revealed, earning a few looks at the two. They knew that telling them would make them sad and they'll blame themselves. Maybe even go into depression...but Marshall didn't want to hold a secret from her. He already knew he was hiding everything on his own anyway.

"Why?" she asked. No one didn't explain, Flame Princess looked at Fionna. "Because...it was my only chance to protect you. That witch was everywhere...I wasn't gonna let you get killed by her."

"That's sweet, but because of that, everyone could've died." Fionna said, Marshall felt sick at her words. _Everyone could've died._ "But they didn't." Flame Princess said. "Yeah, but...never mind FP, I got a lot of things on my mind." Fionna said, feeling her forehead. "Is everyone else okay? Cake...? And-"

"They are all fine." Marshall said. "Umm, Fionna...I have something to ask you." Flame Prince said, looking at the ground. _Why was he looking nervous?_ "What is it, Flame Prince?" Fionna asked. "You know Finn, right? And-and, you and him...what are you?" he stuttered.

Fionna raised her eyebrow at the question. "I'm sorry I don't know what you-" The convo was cut short when the door swung open. It was a Finn...he was actually walking in here, rather fast. _What the glob..?!_

Finn stopped in front of them and threw something on the ground. It was a head...just a head. _A person...?! _"What is that thing?!" Fionna asked, looking alarmed and interested of his item.

"It's the witch's head the put me in a coma." Finn said and kicked it towards them, closer. "Eew.. it stinks!" Flame Princess said, covering her nose. "It's the stink of death." Finn declared.

Marshall stood up suddenly. "Nah, it's just stinks. It's definitely not death." he said, and picked up the witch's head. "It actually smells better than my house." he said, earning a laugh from Fionna. "What happened to you all? Did I miss something?" Finn asked. He was ignored by Flame Prince who asked something else.

"Finn...what are you doing here? I told you to stay back at my place." Flame Prince said, sternly. "Yeah, but it's boring. I'd rather risk my life and help you guys." Finn said.

All of the girls smiled at him, Marshall just put on a poker face as if he didn't knew anything. "Plus, I had kill the witch who almost killed me and maybe took my soul for all I know."

"Why a soul?" Marceline suddenly asked. "Well, why I was in a coma. I heard voices, it said that they'll take my soul. But it went away later when you guys came and revived me." he explained.

Flame Prince exchanged looks with Marceline and Marshall. "Do you know what this means?" Marshall asked, pointing to the head. "It's a soul witch obviously. We have to throw it in a volcano to make sure it won't cause any trouble." Marceline said.

"I'll get Jake to do that, no problem." Finn said, everyone nodded, except Flame Princess. "Yeah...but what about that _other thing?" _Flame Princess remembered.

"Bubblegum..." Marceline muttered to herself, looking sad. "She's no where to be found. When the guards took 'Bubblegum' they said she suddenly disappeared."

"Disappered?! What? Why are you telling me now?!" Fionna said, getting mad at Flame Prince. "Aren't you the one in the hospital bed?! Jeez, are you forgetting I'm hurt too?" Flame Prince said, removing his stomach to see the bandage on his stomach.

Fionna went quiet. Finn, on the other hand, was still confused. "But wait, what am I hearing about Bubblegum? You guys found her?" Finn said, suddenly smiling.

Fionna decided to break the news. "Actually...she's no where to be found. She came twice...trying to revive you..and trying to kill me and Flame Princess."

Finn's smile went away after the word 'kill' transferred into his mind. "She tried to kill you?! What? Bubblegum would never do that."

"Yeah, but...everyone is bandaged up..what do you have to say about that?" Marshall said, sounding rude about it. Marceline pretended she didn't hear his outburst. Even if Marshall didn't know yet, Bubblegum was like a best friend to Marceline. She still couldn't believe that Bubblegum would do something like this.

"No one really knows for sure." Marceline snapped. "Ice King was the one who froze you. It was all a disguise. Plus, it was a witch that killed Fionna and FP...you guys don't know anything." she said, looking angry.

Marshall suddenly felt bad for saying what he said earlier. He decided to let Marceline continue to speak. "No one knows...at least that's what I think." she said, creating a suspicion amongst everyone.

It couldn't be helped. After the sudden disappearance of Gumball and Bubblegum, everyone was feeling confused and angry. It stressed everyone out and they did nothing but fight for the past weeks. Everyone was in pain, some were even still experiencing that pain since they first heard about the kingdom being invaded.

"She's right." Flame Princess said. _Damn right she is._ Marshall thought. "I think we should go to someone who could explain everything that's happening. We'll search for Gumball."

"We'll need stuff first." Fionna said, feeling confident of coming. "Nope, you, and Flame Princess, and Marshall are staying." Flame Prince said.

"Hey, why me?!" Marshall protested. "Because I said so, and you'd collapsed from even standing up."

"I'm fine." Marshall stretched the word, and began circling around the hospital. "You're floating." he said, stretching the word 'floating'. "Why not Finn? I should come back in the battle and the kids should stay at home." he said, pointing to the other two girls who were a bit offended at being called kids.

"Plus aren't you the same age as them anyway?" Marshall asked, earning a glare from Flame Prince. "Not so big, huh?"

Marceline slapped the back of his head, unalarmed as Marshall is, he fell on the ground. "Shut up, Marshall. Don't worry, you can all come." Marceline said, not hesitating a single word.

"Really?" Fionna asked, looking a bit overjoyed. "We'll see how your recovery comes out first." Marceline said, sticking her tongue out teasingly. Flame Princess huffed, already accepting that they won't be able to go. "No flipping way! I already been out of the game for too long. I killed this witch easily. You have to let me come. I fully recovered." Finn stated, challenging the vampire king.

"I saw you limp in here." Marshall said, simply. Finn glared at him, before sitting on the edge of Fionna's hospital bed. "Fine, you win. But at least let us get some stuff if a monster invades this place."

Marshall couldn't disagree with him, and in a flash he came back with a box of walkie-talkies. "Take one. There won't be extras if you lose yours." he said. Flame Princess gladly took one, hopping out of her hospital bed. Flame Prince looked at her surprised that she got out so easily.

"Hey, stay there. I would've got it for you." "No thanks. I could get it myself." Flame Princess said, not caring for what Flame Prince thought. "Okay.." he muttered to himself, after he got himself one.

Finn handed one to Fionna and turned on his. "Hello? Can anyone here me?" he asked, talking into the device. "Yes, we are all in the same room." Marshall told him directly.

"Just making sure." he said, jokingly. "Hello? Hello? It's me, Fionna. I'm stuck at the candy store. Can someone call a taxi?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "I'll call one right now." Flame Princess said into her walkie-talkie.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm your taxi driver, Davey. Did you buy the candy canes I wanted?" Finn asked. The three of them started laughing at themselves. Marceline and Flame Prince even laughed at their silliness too. "You guys are idiots." Marshall said, taking the words Marceline called Flame Prince and him earlier.

Marceline nudged him. Marshall smiled slightly, but went back to a blank face saying it wasn't funny. "Alright, guys. Call us if anything happens." Flame Prince said, waving at them before heading to the door. "Hey, wait up. Let me get my backpack." Fionna said, pulling the sheets off of her, and putting her legs out to get up.

"No, what are you doing?" Marshall asked. "You really thought we were gonna stay put?"

"I hoped." she heard him mutter. "I'm coming, besides all of us are fine. Maybe not as much as Finn when he slayed that witch." she finished, high-fiving Finn. "It doesn't mater you're not coming." Marshall said, turning his heel from them and touching the doorknob.

"You guys need us. FP stomach has cuts. Marceline almost broke her head open, Marshall, do I have to say it?" Fionna asked, looking at his leg. It was still bruised and was a bit purplish but it still had a bandage to cover the wound.

"Don't worry about me." Marshall said, and went outside. Marceline and Flame Prince stood there. "He's just mad is all. He was really worried about you." Marceline said, looking at Fionna.

"I should be saying 'don't worry about me'." Fionna said, crossing her arms. "Hey, you can still come. But I don't think me and Flame Prince can get you guys out."

"Hey, I heard that. I'm not even part of this. I'm leaving." Flame Prince said, leaving Marceline also. Marceline picked took out a crumpled paper and tried throwing it at him, but he caught it and burned in and continued follow Marshall Lee off into the woods.

Marceline looked back at Flame Princess, Fionna, and Finn. "Just tell Jake or Rainicorn to take you. I gave them walkie-talkies before Marshall saw them." she said mischievously and winked at Finn. "Got it, try to stall them so we can catch up." he said, and waved goodbye at Marceline as she disappeared out of the hospital into the woods.

* * *

Fionna's POV:

10 minutes later, two unicorns and a cat and dog were there inside the hospital. Instead of using the door, they broke through the wall looking exhausted.

"FINN! I CAME AS SOON AS I CALLED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Jake said, still panting. "Yeah, man. I'm fine." Finn reassured him and bumped fists with Jake. "What was it that you called us for?"

"We are escaping from this hospital and following Marshall, FP, and Marceline to find Gumball. "Wait, why didn't they take you with them?" Cake asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Fionna said. "How am I going to get on?" Flame Princess asked, feeling a bit embarrassed considering she was made of fire.

"Don't worry, I got some blankets." Jake said, pulling out some blankets. Flame Princess smiled and soon they were all in the air looking down at the land.

"Do you see them?" Fionna asked. "NOOOO!" Finn yelled back. _Vampires are fast._ I remembered sadly. It would be best if we just find our own way then.

"Hey, uh...how about we go looking our own way?" Finn suggested, as if reading my mind. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Head to Ice King's house." Cake told Lord Monochromicorn. Jake told Lady the same thing. The two unicorns exchanged looks at each other. They both looked confused when both of them headed to the exact place.

"Isn't this Ice Queen's house?" Fionna looked up suspiciously. "No, this is Ice King's place." Finn said, and gave her weird look. "No, this is definitely Ice Queen's crib." Cake said.

"Well, whatever the flapjack is we're heading here." Jake said. The two unicorns let the two humans, fire princess, cat and dog off their backs. "Great, we're here. What now?" Flame Princess said. Finn looked at her. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sudden temperature. It was cold, ice-cold.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Fionna said, looking at the princess. "I'm fine, really." Flame Princess claimed, and gave a quick smile at the two humans.

Finn could tell that Fionna didn't believe her. "Alright, let's go." Finn said. Flame Princess got inside the place first, followed by Finn and Jake. "We'll call you guys if we need anything." Fionna told Monochrome and waved at Lady.

Fionna followed Finn and Jake inside. "Do you guys see anything yet? Flame Princess yelled. "No, this place a wreck." Cake commented, kicking a box and it spilled many papers. "This place is always a wreck." Finn said, everyone laughed at his comment and continued searching.

"Guys, look." Flame Princess called, spotting a pink hair strand on the floor. Everyone turned their heads to Flame Princess reaching her hand at the hair.

"NO, DON'T!" Fionna yelled. Cake swiped the hair before Flame Princess's hand got to it. _She would've burned it for sure._

"You could've burned it, remember?" Finn said, wiping the sweat of his forehead. I gritted my teeth at Finn. Finn covered his mouth quickly, forgetting about Flame Princess's feelings.

"Right...sorry, guys." Flame Princess apologized. She walked away, luckily she wasn't able to burn the ice castle because Finn made her boots that were fireproof.

"Don't feel so hard on yourself, just because you're-" "I'm made of fire. This place is the complete opposite. I think we're done here. _I'm useless, right?" _she whispered the last part, after turning away to walk elsewhere.

Fionna couldn't help but remind those words of someone else. _Someone like Flame Prince..._

Fionna went after Flame Princess. Finn was about to follow her but Jake held him back. "Stop, man. Flame Princess is going through some tough probs right now, I think Fionna would be able to handle it."

The two of them turned their attention to Cake who was still holding Gumball's hair that was abandoned in Ice Queen's/ Ice King's house.

"Why would his hair be here?"

"Why wouldn't it be here? He kidnapped him, simple." Finn said, as if he was closing this case. Cake didn't agree with him. "Yeah, but why? To me, I think he's kidnapping him for us to be aware. Don't you think it's weird how Bubblegum came twice during the times we went deeper in the castle? She even said that we had no hope of escaping, like she wanted us the give up." Cake said.

Jake scratched his back suddenly. "Yeeeahh...I think you're on to something, Cake. But how are we suppose to know that it's really Gumball's hair? It could be Bubblegum, and not the fake ones."

"We'll have to find Flame Prince, he's surprisingly smart today..."

"Do I get a say in this?" Finn interrupted. "What..what are you talking about?" Jake said, slightly confused. "What if this is just another fake and that everything is a trap? What would Ice Queen want to do with Gumball if she possibly had Bubblegum this whole time? And-and that she had Ice King fake Bubblegum's death in FP's explosion to make us think that they are both dead?"

"You're whole idea is making my brain hurt, bro. Let's just find the others and we'll ask them, hm?" Jake said.

Suddenly Fionna and Flame Princess came running in. "GUYS, we have to get outta here! Ice King set a bomb, that's gonna blow up in 10 seconds!" Flame Princess yelled, and continued running towards the exit.

Fionna grabbed Cake and Jake pulled Finn out of the dead zone. "LADY, CHROMO, HELP!" Fionna yelled. The two flying unicorns came swooping in out of a window and picked them all up and rushed out of the place.

Fionna couldn't find herself balancing on the Monochrome, while 4 other people were stumbling in mid-air to reach the unicorn's hair. Fionna kept reaching for her hair, but was only grabbing the air when it moved around the wind.

"Damn, stand still!" she muttered. The wind picked up speed. Some were struggling to keep their grip on the unicorn. Fiona wasn't able to reach it, as she kept slipping towards the end. _Fionna..don't you dare fall...you're not ending this way._

I was now dangling from Lady's tail, I was about to fall. 5 seconds left...

4... I tried lifting my leg to climb back up, but failed.

3...My hands weren't able to hold on. I felt gravity holding me in the air, then rushing to drop me at fast speed. "No, no, no, no, no! CAKE!" I screamed.

Cake looked back and saw Fionna falling towards the ground. "FIONNA! NO!" Cake yelled back and tried jumping off the dark unicorn, but the unicorn grabbed her quickly forbidding her from even risking her life.

"I have to save her!"

_"You'll die too. We are already 50 feet, if you were to jump you won't be able to save her or yourself." _he communicated with her. "What's going on?! WHERE'S FIONNA?!" Flame Princess yelled. She was riding on Lady with Jake and Finn in front of her.

" I DON'T CARE! Fionna is more important than me right now, I won't let her die!" Cake protested. But her words were too late...the bomb went off. The castle along with the mountains around it were collapsing...surely to cause a drastic avalanche. "FIONNNAAAA!" everyone yelled.

Fionna opened her eyes, behind her was the castle being bombed, smoke was rising and was heading closer and closer to her.

_No, this can't happen! I will not die to some stupid- _her thoughts were cut short when a shadow quickly grabbed her. After a few moments of silence, Fionna regained conscious when a familiar voice was speaking to her.

"Fionna! Are you awake?" the person spoke softly. Fionna opened her eyes at the voice. She knew it anywhere, it was Flame Prince. He chuckled before turning serious again.

"You could've killed yourself! What were you thinking?!" Fionna stood up and took a few steps away from him. "I'm fine. And it was just an accident. You're too serious." Fionna said, even though she liked that she saved him.

"Aren't you going on to thank me?" Flame Prince said, feeling a bit surprised at her. Fionna smiled at him. "Sorry, thanks Flame Prince. But my friends must be very worried about me."

"Damn, right we are." Cake said, her arms crossed. Fionna turned around and ran to the cat and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for worrying you guys! I fell off. Luckily, he saved me." Fionna explained, causing Flame Prince to blush.

"Well, you had me worried sick, Fionna. Next time, you're going on first." Finn said. Fionna agreed with him, helplessly. And looked at her hands.

They were slightly smoked, from Flame Prince and the bomb. "FLAME PRINCE!" a voice called. "FLAME PRINCE! FLAME PRINCE!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Oh god, it's the vampires. They don't know I found you. You should go." Flame Prince said. "Aren't you against us?"

"Yeah, but...I'll deal with you later Fionna." Now run!" Flame Prince said, as he heard the rustling of leaves getting louder.

"Too late," a voice whispered in Fionna's ear. Fionna felt shocked and went to punch the person automatically. Marshall blocked her attack with his hand easily.

"Ohh...it's you." she muttered. "What are you doing here? I told your ass to stay at home."

"Yeah, well my ass wanted to find Gumball and it clearly doesn't want to listen to you." Fionna objected, and crossed her arms. "Get out, Fionna. Why can't you just listen to what I have to say?" he asked, looking irritated. "Why can't I come? Huh? I'm fine now, everything is okay."

"No! Everything is not okay! Don't you get it?!" Marshall complained. The others were still quiet, Fionna still held her place. "Everything is different now. Gumball...Flame Princess...Bubblegum, YOU. EVERYONE!" he babbled.

Marceline decided to step in the conversation. "Why can't we just let her go? She's clearly not going to-"

"Why won't you explain it?! Why won't you let me come?! Am I an embarrassment to you? Am I...a distraction?!" Fionna snapped, raising her hands out.

"Just shut up..." Marshall hissed. Fionna froze quickly. Fionna was just about to fire back at him, until Flame Prince stepped in. "You can come...let's go now." he demanded.

"This is not over." Fionna told him, looking at Marshall who wouldn't even look at her. Cake, Flame Princess, and Jake all went on Lady and flew off to the next mountain.

Finn still stood there. "Hey, what the zip is happening around here? Are you hiding something?" Finn asked suspiciously. Marshall didn't even answer him, instead he flew off and followed the others.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Finn yelled, he went on Lord Monochrome and flew also. Marceline and Flame Prince were looking at the ground and then met each other's glances.

"Is he hiding something?" they both asked. Neither of them decided to ask anything anymore, already knowing the answer obviously. They went after the others as they went to the next destination.

* * *

**Alright, a slow chapter. Bubblegum is apparently missing and Ice King is just...Ice King. I'll update the next chapter soon. Look forward to it :)**

**Sorry, if it's not the best story, it's actually my first AT story. *awkward silence* Anyways, remember to review and I accept Constructive Criticism, tell me what you thought about the story or any of the characters so far. hehe, thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
